The Bet, Kurogane's Story
by cemfin
Summary: All his life, Kurogane has only had two real friends. His life changes when a bet and a blonde come into his life bringing love, drama, and magic of many kinds.KuroFai
1. I'm Not Gay

The Bet Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. If I did, …………..yeah, I don't own it.

Warning: yaoi, shounen ai, twincest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurogane,"

"What's up with you?" Two identical twins were sitting with Kurogane in a MacDonald's-type restaurant that we will now call MacDonald's. They both had brown hair, green eyes, and came up to Kurogane's neck. Currently, they were nagging at him for something. (I don't know about college, so this'll be like high school.) "I mean, seriously…"

"You're like one of the most popular guys at our college, and yet you're still a virgin?" They both shook their heads.

"That makes no sense!" Kurogane gave them a blank stare, then glared.

"How did we get on this subject again?" They waved their fingers scoldingly.

"It doesn't matter now!" One said."What matters is your manly pride is at stake!" The other finished.

"We need to get you laid quick!" They shaded their eyes scavenger-like. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Come on, guys, you know I have no interest in girls." They drew back as if stricken at.

"How dare you say such words!"

"It's clinically proven that if a man of our age has no interest in girls, he is gay!" The other twin gasped.

"Sanji, you don't think…."

"Yes Koji, our little Kurogane is a queer!" (Kurogane vein pop.)

"That would explain why we never see him checking out a girl!"

"It does, doesn't it?" (Kurogane vein pop.)

" I am not gay!" Kurogane snapped. "My sexuality is none of your business! Just because I have no interest in girls, doesn't mean I like guys!" The twins got a glint in their eyes that he recognized as trouble for him.

"What was your longest relationship wit a girl?" Curiosity getting the best of him he answered,

"About a month, why?" He narrowed his eyes.

"How about a bet then?"

"Date a man of our choosing for a day over the month, then dump him, heartlessly and coldly to the curb."

"And no letting him down easily!" Kurogane gave them a blank stare.

"What in heaven, earth, or hell would make you think I'd agree to that?"

"If you win…"

"We'll pay for your books next year." This caught his attention. Its not that he was poor, he'd just gotten laid off' and it didn't look like he was getting another anytime soon. He mentally cursed all evil rich twins.

"And if I lose?" The evil smiles on their faces widened.

"Tell the whole school you're gay and kiss the guy in front of them." It was silent for minutes. Deathly silent. Until Kurogane sighed.

"Whose the guy?"

" Right here, tomorrow, same time, we'll introduce you." Kurogane glared at them as they left. 'I'm going to kill them.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was ch.1 I'm Not Gay. This is the first fic I've ever posted, so tell me if you like it! The chapters get a lot longer after ch.3, so review if you like. Ja Ne!


	2. Idiotic Blonde

The Bet

Warnings: yaoi, shounen ai, twincest 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. Damn, that hurt….

Ch.2 Idiotic Blonde

It was the day after the bet now, and Kurogane was sitting alone in "Their booth" as the twins had is the twins that so named it when he was knocked out of his reverie by simultaneous voices calling his name.

"Yo Kurogane!" He turned to see the twins heading his way. Kurogane glared.

"Where is he?" it was suppose to be a Question by it came out as a command.

" He'll be here…"

"He's a good friend of ours, he goes to our school…"

"He's a little on the strange side, but pretty popular, and really hot!" This twin got stars in his eyes. "His beauty is beyond measure! If I could, I'd date him!" The other twin pulled back, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sanji! How could you!? You have me!" Sanji rushed over to Koji's side and took him into a warm embrace.

"That's not what I meant Ko-chan! I would never betray you!" Kurogane sweat-dropped as he watched Koji look up at his brother, tears running down his cheeks and glittering eyes.

"Really, Aniki?"

"Un, really." He replied as he bent down to place a soft short kiss on his brothers lips. Kurogane sat staring, then realizing the conversation was over, decided to get his two-bit in.

"No one can be as strange as you two."

"Hi Sanji, Hi Koji!" A voice sounded from not too far away behind him. He turned to see who it was and came face to fa…er, eye to eye, with beautiful, half-lidded pale sky blue orbs, and taken in by them, failed to notice the distance, or lack there of, between them, so took this moment to study the pale strands of honey-blonde hair framing equally pale skin that he really wanted to touch. He felt hot breath on his lips and yearned to close the distance and feel this georgous creature's lips against his own. He looked back up to see the pools of blue retreat behind those lids in an amused smile. He was taken in anew at this radiant smile that had an aura of purity emitting from it. He found he would be content just to stay and look at the beauty before him forever, then wondered where the hell those thoughts had come from as he blinked out of his momentary stupor and turned away so fast whiplash couldn't catch him. (Did that make sense?) He saw the twins smirk as he felt the already heated blush on his cheeks grow hotter. _'What the hell happened to me? I don't zone out! I don't let people into my personal space! And I absolutely don't check out guys!!'_

"-san." _'Crap there I go again…'_ He scolded himself for not hearing what Sanji said. He tuned in when the man spoke.

"You must be Kuro-Puu." He smiled at Kurogane. Kurogane blinked, then stated gruffly,

"Who the heck is Kuro-Puu? I'm Kurogane." The man opened his eyes, but kept smiling.

"I know who you are, Kuro-Chi, I go to your school, remember?" Kurogane vein popped as he heard the twins snigger.

"Kuro-Chi?" He growled through his teeth. Everyone seemed to ignore him since they kept talking.

"Yep, this is him. The only real things you have to worry about are his patience and his temper."

"Ones near nonexistent, the others impossabale for him to control."

"But he doesn't talk too much,"

"He mainly grunts."

"Will you two shut up!!!" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _'Che, annoying…'_

"Short-tempered and shy…. That's cute." He opened his eyes to glare at the man, and noticed a certain glint in his eye he wanted to call flirtation. He realized, okay the man was good looking, he'd give him that, but he was really weird. "Anyway I should probably leave now, I have to be home. I'll see you later. Bye Sanji, Koji." He turned to Kurogane with that same glint in his eyes. "Bye, Kuro-Chan." He then took his leave. The twins hovered over him on either side and when he ignored them, popping a fry into his mouth, they stated their wants.

"Well?"

"Do you like him?" Kurogane sighed.

"He was weird."

"But you like him?"

"He's insane."

"But you like him?"

"He seems immature."

"Do you like him?"

"I guess it could've been worse."

"He likes him!!!!!" They simultainiously declared as they high-fived each other. Kurogane glared at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't jump to conclusions." The twins just smiled. Kurogane, though he would never admit it, was highly intrigued by the blonde and wouldn't mind learning more about him._' Well, better start at the beginning…'_ "What's his name?"

"What?" Kurogane looked at them, again out of the corner of his eye.

"What is his name?" The twins got their evil smiles on.

"Didn't you hear us earlier?"

"Apparently not."

"Were you too busy staring at your future boyfriend?"

"Are you going to tell me his name or not?!" They smiled.

"His name is Fai."

"Fai Flowrite."


	3. First Date

I'm not gong to update this every day. Only until ch.4 or so to get it started mainly because that's when the chapters start getting really long, but the story starts getting better. I'm warning you, it gets seriously funny when Mokona comes in…

Disclaimer: I own a Fai plushie…. Doesn't that count for something? (Sigh) I don't own Tsubasa.

'_Man, something's wrong with me… why do I care what that Fai idiot had to go do? Why do I care when I'm going to see him again? Why do I want to see him again? I don't like this…'_ Again, he was so caught in thought he wasn't looking where he was going until he ran into something a lot smaller than himself and freaked when he noticed it was a person that was in the middle of falling. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed the body, pulling it closer to him, away from the ground it was about to meet. He noticed the silk soft feel of the skin his hand lay on and pushed the person away roughly, but not enough to push them down, just enough to come face to face with Fai.

" What the hell?!" _'What's he doing here?'_ He mentally willed down his growing blush as the blonde in front of him smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you Kuro-Tan." Kurogane frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Fai cocked his head to the side cutely. _'Cutely? Where'd that come from? I don't like guys!'_

"Sanji and Koji told me to come here." Kurogane's features darkened._ 'Why those little…. I'll kill them!'_

"They invited me here, too…"Fai looked up at him with laughing sky-blue eyes.

"Ah, looks like we were tricked." Kurogane was too busy imagining ways to kill the twins to hear him or notice that he was walking away until he heard the gentle voice right in front of him. "Kuro-Pon…" Kurogane glared, ignoring the close proximity of their faces…and lips… he felt the heat of the blush disappear along with the breath on his lips. "Are you coming?" He snapped himself out of his daze to see Fai looking back at him through laughing eyes.

"What?" _'Great, smart reply, dumbutt'_ Fai walked back over to him.

"Well, I figured the reason you came was because you had nothing better to do, so I thought we could do something." It was true, the only reason he'd came was because he was bored out of his mind, and, feeling he would regret this, but not wanting to return to the boredom of his apartment, grunted in reply. Fai, apparently taking it as a yes, started walking again. This time Kurogane followed. He found the walk to be more boring than his apartment, so let his thoughts take flight._ 'Is there any thing to do in this rundown old town?'_ He then noticed a couple of guys walk by. What caught his attention was that they were holding hands. Kurogane looked away when one man put an arm around the others waist._ 'Probably on a date…'_ He'd never been a homo hater or supporter, you could almost say he ignored it, but today it had been screaming in volumes he couldn't hop to ignore in the form of the blonde in front of him. _'We aren't on a date, are we?'_ He'd never admit it, but what scared him was that he didn't automatically cringe at the thought, what scared him more was his next thought._ 'Wow, he may be prettier than a girl…Holy. Where'd that…' _then, letting his curiosity get the better of him, decided to see if that statement was true. His hair, though short, was beautiful and had a certain shine to it, especially when in the sun. Kurogane decided that he was either anorexic or bulimic, because no one could be that skinny and still be healthy. His waist was so small, smaller than many girls. He looked down further and silently blushed as his eyes met with his ass. The swaying movement his walking created immediately hypnotized him. Then it suddenly stopped. He looked back up as Fai looked at him. "We're here." He smiled as Kurogane looked at the building behind them. He felt impending doom as he read the letters that spelt '**ARCADE**'. He stared at the building and didn't move. "What's the matter Kuro-Rin?" He turned to Fai who poked him in the shoulder with the same glint in his eyes. "Haven't you been to an arcade before?" Truthfully, he'd never seen one before, but his pride would never allow him to say that. He just walked ahead and opened the door, but not wanting to go in first, ended up holding it open for Fai, who walked past him with a "Kuro-run's such a gentleman." At which Kurogane growled. They walked in, and were immediately greeted.

"Hey, Fai." Kurogane looked to see a girl that looked like she worked there. "Come to break the high scores again?" Fai smiled.

"I guess we'll see." He followed Fai walking past her and up to a random game that had a gun attached to it. Fai picked one up, and handed the other to him. He just stared at it cluelessly, then he heard Fai giggle. "Shoot everything but the civilians." Kurogane smirked.

"Short and sweet, huh?" Fai smiled putting the coins in…

-------------------------------An Hour Later----------------------------------------

"Man, they're good!"

"They're on the last level?"

"They beat it!"

"Oh my God, they beat the whole game!" Kurogane and Fai signed their names in the winner's circle. He was surprised to see they were the only two._ 'It wasn't that hard.'_ Fai turned to him smiling.

"You're good." They then heard cheering coming from a corner of the arcade. Fai turned that way opening his half-lidded eyes. "Oh? Looks like something's going on over there." He turned to Kurogane. "Should we go check it out Kuro-wan?" Kurogane looked over at the cheering crowd and his curiosity getting the better of him, grunted, so they headed over. When they got there, they saw two girls on a DDR machine. One girl's screens read A the other's read A+. Girl A stomped off saying something to the effect of "stupid machine".

"Ha! I told you you couldn't beat me! Especially with that fat ass!" She turned to the crowd. "Any other takers? No? Come on, I'm not that scary!" She made what was supposed to be a seductive face. Kurogane's thoughts were _'Bitch.'_ He turned to the side when he heard.

"I will!" He saw Fai raising his hand with a smile on his face. "This could be fun." The crowd parted for Fai.

"Mm, a man. This oughtta be good." She gave an amused smile as Fai stepped onto the stage. "It'll be my pleasure to humiliate you, just don't waste my money." Fai just smiled. Kurogane watched with full interest. _'This is getting good.'_ Everyone silenced as the music started. Kurogane's eyes were plastered on Fai, merely watching. Fai's arms flew in the air as he did a graceful spin. Kurogane's jaw dropped._ 'The dummy has his eyes closed!'_ He was moving in perfect sync with the music, not missing a step, and his eyes were closed! This guy was defiantly weird,… but maybe a good kind of weird._ 'At least he has a nice ass…………(pales)NO, NO, NO! I don't like guys! Let alone him!'_ He turned his attention back to Fai, who opened his eyes in mid twirl and smiled directly at him. He felt his cheeks heat up as his heart skipped a beat. He was knocked out of his shocked state when the crowd started clapping. The machine was now adding up the points. The girl's screen came up A+. Her chest swelled in pride. "See? I'm the best!" Fai tapped her shoulder. She turned to see him pointing to his screen smiling. Kurogane saw her pale and looked at the screen to see it flashing **PERFECT!!! **

"My, I guess I won." With that, he jumped off the game and walked over to Kurogane, leaving one pissed off bitch and a crowd of hanging jaws. "So, how did I do Kuro-san?" Kurogane looked at the man's smiling face. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I think the machine said more than I could." Fai looked out the window.

"Ara, its already dark. Time sure flies, ne?" He headed out the door. Kurogane followed with a grunt. They walked in silence for about half the trip, but it was a comfortable silence,… until Fai spoke. "Ne, Kuro-ran, do you live by yourself?" He grunted. "Do you ever get a good meal that isn't take out?" Kurogane shook his head, vaguely wondering where this was going. "We're going to have to change that… how about this Friday?" Kurogane looked into sapphire eyes._ 'Well, its true, I don't have enough money for takeout anymore and I can't live off my refrigerator forever…' _He grunted. Fai smiled. "Great, so I'll see you then." He started walking in a different direction.

"What?" Fay turned around.

"I live this way." Kurogane stepped closer to the man. He saw that all too familiar glint in his eyes. _'Why do I not want him to go? I can't possibly…guess its time to find out.'_ "Bye Kuro-m" Fai was cut off. Then Kurgane noticed why he was cut off. Kurogane had placed his lips over Fai's. Meaning he kissed him. **HE **kissed **HIM**. He felt the lips pressed against his form a smile. He pulled away, turned and ran off before anything could be said._ 'Why did I do that?!…… and why did it feel so good??'_ It was apparent he was scared. He was scared he didn't regret it, that he actually enjoyed it. _'But I can't! I can't like him…… can I?'_

_--------------------------_-Later That Night------------------------------------------

"Where were you two?!" Kurogane asked (screamed) into the phone.

"Sorry about that. Urgent business, you know."

"Sure." _'Bull'_

"So, how did it go?" Kurogane grew silent as the memories flooded back. "Kurogane?"

"It was tolerable."

"So you had fun. Any big details?"

"We beat a game together, he beat this bitch at DDR, and…" He wondered off, not wanting to tell them anything else.

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Tell us!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Nothing happened!"

"Come on!" _'No secret is worth this!'_

"I kissed him, okay?" The other line was silent.

"This phone must not be working right, I just heard him say he kissed Fai."

"Me too"

"Shut up."

"So, when's the next date?"

"Who said it was a date?"

"You hang out, you have fun, and you even kissed. If that's not a date, I don't know what is." Kurogane sighed in annoyance.

"He's coming over to cook for me Friday, unless I scared him off with the kiss."

"He's cooking for you?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Congratulations Kurogane! Your love is reciprocated!"

"Go to bed you two, we have classes tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good night lover-boy!"

Okay! Now in case you haven't noticed, this story is going by days. Each chapter is one day. I'm only writing Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and one weekday so it wont be ridiculously long since this all takes place over a month. Please review, I might not continue or sink into depression…


	4. School Suprise

I have reviews! I'm so happy! I'll work extra hard for all who like my story! Thanks everyone! Oh, I forgot, when I do write weekdays, it'll only be study hall.

Disclaimer: All I own in this story so far is Sanji and Koji…. (Sigh)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane wondered through the halls of his college, heading to the library while thinking to himself._ 'They said he goes to our school, I wonder if I'll see him… Why do I care?'_ When he opened the door to the library he looked around for Sanji, Koji, and Fai. He saw the twins disappear behind a random bookcase. He shook his head as he grabbed one of his favorite books and sat down at a random corner table away from most people and started reading (skimming through) the book. He heard girlish giggling from not to far away and looked to the table across from him to see eight to ten girls turn away from him. He glared at the back of their heads, and then went back to skimming his book.

"Ara, Kuro-sama." He inwardly smiled at the familiar voice. As he turned around to acknowledge their presence, he came in contact with a pale, unusually soft finger. He growled at Fai, who smiled and said, "Boo." Poking his cheek. He removed the finger and placed his hand on the chair next to him. "Is this seat taken?" Kurogane looked up, then grunted. Fai got a pained look in his sky-blue eyes. "Is that a yes?"

"No." Fai smiled, sitting down next to him. Kurogane acted like he was ignoring him, when really he was watching his every move out of the corner of his eye. His thoughts wondered back to their "date". He would never admit it, but it was fun. Then, he thought about the kiss. He blushed. "Sorry I kissed you." Still not turning to him, he watched to see his reaction. Fai looked at him through the corner of his own eyes, then turned and smiled.

"I'm not." Kurogane felt a sensation in his chest that he couldn't place a name on. He shrugged it off and went back to his book.

"You still coming Friday?" He saw Fai do the cute tilt-of-the-head thing.

"Why would I not?" Kurogane was silent for a minute, and then simply grunted. Fai apparently shrugged it off as a "I don't want to say." "Do you like curry and rice?" He grunted again.

"Oh, hey Fai!"

"What's up?" the twins greeted, walking up to them.

"Just talking to Kuro-tan." There was a small pause as the twins took the seats across from them. "Wow, Koji, your hair is certainly messy. Where were you?" Kurogane caught the knowing look in Fai's eyes and smirked. Then he looked at Koji, who was blushing, and Sanji, smirking with pride. Kurogane scoffed, mumbling,

"Stupid horny teens." He looked up from his book. "You can tell them apart?" Fai smiled.

"Yes. Its actually quite easy." Before the end of the sentence the twins were at Fai's side, one on each side with an arm around his waist.

"You're the only one who can tell us apart…" Koji wiped away an imaginary tear.

"You're the best son we could've hoped for!" Sanji finished. Fai sweat-dropped.

"What?" Kurogane glared.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" They had apparently been around this particular man long enough to know that certain look meant "I will commit bloody murder if you don't get you hands off him in the next two seconds." They immediately pulled their hands away and went back to their seats. _'Why did I do that? They're his friends, they have a right to touch him…Why am I acting like a guard dog? What do I care, anyway? Its true, I've never exactly………I don't like him!!!'_ He was pulled back to reality by Sanji's next question.

"So, how was your date?" Kurogane looked at Fai, who smiled.

"I wouldn't call it a date, but it was fun."

"So you planning another?" Koji piped up.

"He's letting me cook for him this Friday." The twins got an evil smile, but it fell as something else came out of their mouths.

"Wait a minute,…that would mean you'll be going to his house…" Fai smiled more.

"Is that an accomplishment?"

"Heck yeah!"

"We knew him for years before we even saw the outside of his complex!"

'Will you two shut up?!" He sighed in frustration, then looked over at Fai, who looked back at him through half-lids with those mysterious sky blue eyes.

"Oh? Is Kuro-sama mad?" He held his head up with his hand and smiled when he said it. Kurogane went back to his book in a huff. _'How can I hate this guy so much and yet tolerate him enough to maybe consider him a friend?'_ or at least that's what he told himself. In reality he knew he didn't exactly dislike the blonde in any particular way. He was scared because he did, though he was nowhere near admitting it, like Fai. He liked him a lot and enjoyed his company. He didn't know if he liked that or not.

"So," Once again, Sanji knocked him out of his thoughts. "Do we see a future for the happy couple?" Kurogane glared at him. Fai said something before he could.

"I don't know." He looked at Kurogane. "I guess only time will tell…" He smiled. "Or something like that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished! Once again thank you for the reviews! This was a kinda boring chapter, but the next one gets better. There's a small twist to their little date…Also, Kurogane said his…I want to say signature… line for the first time. Can anyone guess what it is?


	5. Rainey Days

Ok here's ch.5 Rainy Days. Thanks to all who reviewed. Also take a look at my new one-shot, Fai Dances! I'm going to want a certain amount of reviews before after the chapter where Mokona comes in before I post. I'd be satisfied with about three reviews per chapter. Anonymous welcomed!

Disclaimer: I own Tsubasa!!! Living on: No she doesn't! cemfin: waaaaah!!!!!

Kurogane was currently picking up around his apartment. He didn't enjoy cleaning, but nothing was really dirty, just cluttered. He stopped what he was doing when the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door, put a hand on the knob, and opened it. Fai was standing in the doorway with a grocery bag hanging from his arm. He smiled.

"Hi Kuro-pi!" Kurogane grunted, returning Fais greeting. He stepped to the side, allowing Fai to pass. "So, where's the kitchen?" Kurogane silently pointed him in the direction of his kitchen. "It looks like its going to rain, ne?" He grunted as he followed the blonde into his kitchen. He watched Fai set the groceries on the counter and looked at him. "Where do you keep your pots?"

"Under the sink." He watched as Fai bent over. He willed himself not to look as he heard the pots and pans clanking, but temptation was too great and he let his eyes wonder to the blonde's ass, which was well outlined through his very tight blue jeans. Again he frowned at himself for checking out another man. He was actually starting to doubt what he'd been telling himself since he knew homosexuality existed. _'Maybe I am gay…'_ His eyes widened as he realized what he'd thought._ 'Gay or not, I'm not losing this bet!'_ He stomped out, leaving Fai to his work, he went into the other room and turned on his TV. After about five minutes of watching The Crow, he felt the couch dip in next to him under the weight of Fai. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye." I thought you were cooking." The other man smiled.

"I have to let the water boil. Hope you don't mind." Kurogane just grunted, turning back to his movie. "What're you watching?"

"The Crow."

"What's it about?"

"A man and his fiancé are murdered on Halloween, and a crow resurrects him to take revenge on the murderers. He mainly does it for her, though."

"That's sweet." There was a small pause. "Ne, Kuro-chan, that's the most I've heard you say at once." Kurogane gave him an evil glare.

"Shut up." Fai just smiled at him as he lay against the arm of the couch, yawning. They stayed like that for a while, Kurogane lost in thought and Fai lost in the movie, until he got up and walked into the kitchen. He came back fifteen minutes later and sat back down next to him.

"It should simmer for a while, then it'll be ready." Kurogane grunted. They went back to silently watching the movie. Kurogane, without noticing, fell asleep shortly after. He woke up looking into Fai's half-lidded sapphire blue eyes. "Come on, Kuro-chi, time to eat." Kurogane, still half asleep, sat there until his brain worked enough to assess the situation. He sat up slowly, leaving the warmth of his pillow, until his pillow got up and went into the kitchen to turn off the alarm…? _'Holy crap…'_ He fell asleep on Fai's lap. Kurogane blushed. Fai smiled when he came back. "Dinner's ready." Kurogane looked at the plate Fai offered him. He took it deciding it was safe enough. He looked at it some more before taking a bite. It was really good. He'd never admit it aloud, but it was delicious. "Is it good?" He turned to see Fai smiling at him as he cocked his head to the side cutely. Kurogane was just going to grunt until he did that. He blushed as he answered,

"Oishii." Fai smiled as he took a bite of his own. They finished their meal in a comfortable silence. After the dishes were clean, Fai said his goodbyes and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Fai turned around.

"I'm going home."

"No you're not. Can't you hear? It's raining." Fai opened the door curiously. Sure enough, the streets were flooded, and the sidewalks were rivers. Fai closed the door and turned around smiling as he sweat-dropped.

"I guess you're right, Kuro-rin, looks like I'm stuck here…" Kurogane mentally paused. He was stuck alone in his apartment for a whole night with the unknowing object of his unwanted affections. This was either really good, or really bad… A thought hit him. _'Like it or not, I need to use this situation…those books won't buy themselves'_

"Ne, Fai," He blushed a bit, but his expression remained impassive. "If I asked you out, what would you say?" Fai looked shocked, but it was soon replaced by that damned flirtatious glint as he approached him.

"Depends, are you asking me?" Kurogane avoided his gaze from the man in front of him, blushing madly as he answered with a grunt. Fai peeked around to where he was facing Kurogane again. He still had that glint in his eye as he seductively muttered, "Is that a yes?" _'Okay, that was sexy enough to turn a strait man gay.'_

"Yes." Fai smiled.

"Sure, I'll go out with you, Kuro-puu." Kurogane inwardly smiled, but outwardly, it was a soft smirk. "We should go to bed, ne?" Kurogane grunted.

"The couch or with me." ………_ 'What the hell did I just say?!?' _He saw the shock return to Fai's eyes. He smirked. _'O'll well, what's the worst that could happen?'_ Kurogane walked past Fai, heading for his room. He turned around. "Are you coming?" Fai blinked and jumped a bit.

"Ha-Hai!" He followed Kurogane to the last room of the hall. Kurogane turned on the light to reveal a plain looking room with a dresser on the doors wall, and a king sized bed next to the wall across from it. Kurogane rummaged through the dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt that was too big for him and a pair of blue boxers that were too small and handed them to Fai.

"Bathrooms across the hall." Fai smiled, taking the garments and heading out the door. Kurogane made quick work of changing into a white wife beater and a fresh pair of boxers.

"Ano, Kuro-muu, what do I do with my clothes?" Kurogane turned to see Fai standing in the doorway, holding his clothes in one hand, the shirt that was big on him was three times as big on Fai, nearly hanging off one shoulder. The boxers, too small for him, were too big for Fai, judging by the length, they were hanging dangerously on his hips. The man was so much smaller than him. He momentarily had to focus on not drooling. Fai smiled "Kuro-sama?" Kurogane just noticed he'd been standing there staring. Kurogane pointed to his dresser. After Fai sat his clothes on the dresser, they got comfortable in the bed, which, for Fai, was the inside close to the window, and for Kurogane, it was simply facing Fai. Fai snuggled in closer. So close, Kurogane could feel the man's speeding heartbeat. He hesitantly placed an arm around Fai's waist.

"You're really puny, you know?" Fai smiled.

"You know what else?" Kurogane didn't say anything. Simply caught in the trap that was known as Fai's eyes. "I think I'll kiss you now." No sooner had he said that, his lips were on Kurogane's. He looked at the blonde, whose eyes were closed. All sanity leaving him, he took control of the kiss, putting his arms around Fai's waist, pulling him closer, and running his tongue over his bottom lip. Fai opened his mouth, allowing entrance as Kurogane caressed Fai's tongue with his own. Fai let out a small groan at the contact, shifting his hips, rubbing his arousal against Kurogane's. He was too tired to think on why that happened and not to mention he was running out of air. Lack of oxygen made them separate. Fai snuggled down further into Kurogane's chest. "Oyasumi, Kuro-san." Kurogane pulled him closer.

"Oyasumi."

There it is. Thank you reviewers! For once I don't have anything to say except review, review, review!


	6. No Such Thing as Perfect

Okay, ch.6 already… By the way this story has about 19 chapters if I calculating right. Next chapter, Mokona! I can't wait 'till you meet him! (Giggles at the thought) Oh, my friend Living on has a new Tokyo Mew Mew story out in the rated T section of TMM called Tails of Love so if your bored, go check it out!

Disclaimer: I may not own Tsubasa, but Fai and Kurogane are married and have a baby girl named Mika………If only the Sims game was real…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kurogane pulled the warmth in his arms closer as the warmth snuggled closer to him…? He opened his eyes to see what was in his arms. His crimson eyes clashed with sky-blue.

"Ohayou, Kuro-pi." Fai smiled. Kurogane grunted, closing his eyes and still pulling Fai closer. "You're cute when you sleep." Kurogane grunted, then opened his eyes a bit.

"You were watching me sleep?" Fai got an adorably innocent look on his face.

"Sort of…" There was a pause. "What time is it?" Kurogane grunted. "We should get up." As if on cue, the phone started ringing. Fai sat up as Kurogane groaned.

"I'm going to kill those two…" He slowly sat up, and walked out of the room when it rang again. He grabbed the phone, "What do you want?"

"We love you, too."

"What took you so long?"

"We want to know what happened last night!" Kurogane walked back into his room to see Fai making the bed.

"Its none of your business." He answered gruffly.

"Is that Sanji and Koji? Tell them I said hi!" Kurogane winced at how loud he was.

"Who was that?" They simultaneously asked. Kurogane sighed._ 'Guess I have to tell them sooner or later, besides I can rub it in their faces.' _He smirked.

"Fai stayed the night last night."

"What?!?!" Kurogane pulled the phone away for fear of going deaf. While it was away from his ear Fai screamed into the receiver,

"Hi, Sanji! Hi, Koji!"

"Kurogane how dare you!"

"Robbing our dear, beloved Fai of his purity like that!"

"You should die a thousand deaths!"

"We did NOTHING!!!! Besides I'm pure, too…"

"Pure of body, maybe……" Kurogane growled as the phone was snatched from his hand. (Kurogane can't hear the twins, but for the sake of the conversation, I'll write it.)

"Hi guys!" More screaming came from the phone as they heard Fai's voice. "Calm down, guys."

"Did he really tell the truth?"

"Yes, nothing happened."

"Did he molest you?"

"He didn't do anything perverted."

"He raped you, didn't he?"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"No, he didn't rape me."(Kurogane vein-popped)

"Did he even try to make a move?"

"What? No."

"Was there any contact between you two?"

"Well, I kissed him…" There was a pause.

"Where did you sleep?"

"In his bed."

"Where did he sleep?"

"In his bed."

"I knew he couldn't resist your beauty!"

"You two probably went at it 'till the crack of dawn!"

"Perverts. We didn't have sex." (Kurogane vein-popped) There was another pause.

"Fine, I guess I'm convinced…"

"Me too, but if he does touch our beautiful baby, we won't forgive him!"

"Guys…"

"We'll talk to him now."

"Okay." Fai pulled the phone from his ear and held it out to Kurogane. "For you." Kurogane took the phone.

"I told you not to jump to conclusions." The twins growled.

"Lets meet up."

"We need to check on our poor Fai." Kurogane glared as Fai went into the other room.

"Who said he was yours?"

"Why, is he yours?" He thought about it. _'Freaking them out is fun, why stop now?'_

"Yes, he is."

"What?!" Kurogane smirked.

"He's my boyfriend."

"11:00. McDonalds." He grunted as he hung up the phone. He went into the other room to see Fai sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What did they say?"

"We're meeting them at McDonalds at 11:00. They said they had to make sure their poor baby was still in one piece." Fai giggled.

"Well I suppose we should get ready, ne?" Kurogane grunted as he looked at the clock. 10:30. Fai shot up out of the couch, running into the bathroom, Kurogane ran into the bedroom, throwing off his wife-beater, it landing on Fai's clothes, and pulling out two pairs of blue jeans, one pair for him, the other from his high school years, they were a bit smaller than his, but they'd have to do. And a black shirt, and a white shirt that he bought years ago that he never got rid of. He slipped the black shirt over his head, and walked to the door that swung open and hit him. As he held his poor abused nose, he glared at Fai, and then tossed the clothes at his head. Fai took the clothes that were hanging on his head as Kurogane went into the entry way and put on his shoes, Fai appeared next to him putting on his own shoes and they headed out the door.

They opened the door to the neiborhood MacDonald's and looked around. They saw the twins in their booth. The twins saw them. Kurogane watched as Fai was attacked. He had an overly dramatic twin on each side of him, and each had both arms around his neck.

"You're alive!"

"Our poor little Fai!"

"Did that mean old Kurogane hurt you?" (Kurogane vein-pop, Fai sweat-drop.)

"I thought we had established he didn't…" Kurogane glared at them and, to his surprise, they glared back. Fai smiled.

"Come on, you two," He wriggled out of their grasp, walking over to Kurogane, slinging himself over Kurogane's back, laying his head on Kurogane's shoulder and poking his other cheek. "Kuro-rin's too kind and gentle to hurt me. Kurgane growled, shutting his eyes. Not only was he seeing the books going further and further away. There were also thing he could no longer doubt, like he wasn't so lonely around Fai, and he wasn't ever bored around him. Maybe he DID like guys,… or maybe it was just Fai in particular…

"Now that we've confirmed Fai's existence,"

"Let's do something, we're bored."

"What should we do?"

"Have you ever been ice skating Kuro-puu?" Kurogane shook his head. "Then lets-a-go!" They walked to the ice rink after that, and Sanji had given Fai his belt since it was simply an unnecessary accessory, and Fai's…well, Kurogane's pants on Fai, were about to fall off with each step he took. They were now at the rink. The twins were next to Kurogane, getting their skates on. He was also getting his on when he heard some gasps and wows and looked up to see nearly every person looking out on the rink. He quickly got his other skate on and joined Sanji and Koji in looking out on the rink, briefly wondering where Fai was until his eyes landed on the ice.

"Wow,"

"Who'd've thought our baby boy had it in him…" Kurogane looked out to see the thing that had caught everyone's attention was Fai. The graceful movement mesmerized him along with everyone watching. His eyes were glued as Fai did a small twirl. He stared as Fai jumped and did countless twirls in the air. _'He has his eyes closed! Again!'_ Kurogane was beginning to doubt there was anything this man couldn't do perfectly. He turned his attention back to the ice where Fai was last. When he didn't see the blonde, his eyes darted all over the ice. He didn't see him anywhere. He turned his head to the left, nothing. He turned his head to the right and came nose to nose with Fai He almost yelped as he backed away a bit.

"Don't do that!" He demanded, blushing.

"Ne, Kuro-wan, are you coming?" Fai smirked when Kurogane glared

"No."

"But you paid for it." Kurogane looked into Fai's half-lidded eyes. They had a different glint in them, now, that dared him to say no, so he figured he'd compromise.

"I'll go around once. Don't expect me to do any of those fancy tricks." Fai giggled.

"Okay." Kurogane reluctantly headed onto the ice. Fai got on first, turning around to face Kurogane, who put one foot on the ice. He fumbled around for a second looking for good footing. Once he found it, he pushed off, and arms crossed, started skating. Fai skated up next to him.

"Wow, Kuro-san, You're good!" Fai smiled and clapped. Kurogane grunted.

"But you're still better. You can do everything perfectly?" When Kurogane didn't get an answer, he looked over to the blonde. He saw something in his now distant eyes that he never saw before. It looked like sadness, and for a reason that was unknown to him; it made him feel sad and concerned. That scared him. He'd never cared if anyone was down before or not, he'd always waited until they got over it, why did he want to help Fai so much? He never wanted to see that look on his face again. The hopeless look in his eye…

"Perfect, huh?" He looked up and laughed. His laugh was as hollow as a grave that was just dug. "That's what he always said…"

"Yo!"

"Look who's on the ice!" Kurogane closed his eyes to stop himself from glaring. Whatever was wrong, it was clear Fai didn't want anyone to know.

"Fai-san, are you okay?" Fai put on a fake smile that Kurogane easily saw through.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sanji-san."

"Okay then." Kurogane noticed he had been around a whole time, so got off at the next stop, and to his surprise, Fai followed. He sat down on a bench. Fai sat down next to him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it now?" Kurogane grunted looking into his eyes for some kind of clue, but he left none to be found. His curiosity and worry made him ask the question.

"What was that back there about?" Fai smiled again, a true one, but his eyes lacked, for lack of a better word, hope.

"Its nothing you need to worry about, Kuro-pon." He closed his eyes. "But thank you anyway." Kurogane knew he was no good at words, so he said nothing as he put his arms around the small man. He inwardly smiled when he felt Fai's own arms wrap around him as he snuggled into the hold. After a decent amount of time, Kurogane pulled away, getting up.

"Come on, lets go." He walked to the rink and turned around when he noticed Fai wasn't following. "We paid for it, right?" Fai giggled.

"Just don't expect me to do fancy tricks." They went back onto the ice. The twins skated up to them, skating backwards.

"Aww,"

"You two are so cute together!"

"Shut up." Kurogane looked over at Fai, who smiled. One twin went over to distract Fai, while the other went back to Kurogane.

"So, do you forfeit?" Kurgane looked back at Fai.

"Its only been a week."

"So? You can still forfeit." Kurogane closed his eyes.

"I'm not losing this bet."

"Ara, Kuro-rin, look, its night." Fai said pointing to the see-through door, and sure enough, it was dark. _'Why does the night always decide when our dates are over?………Wait this isn't a date!!!!……Is it…?'_ Kurogane and Fai headed off the rink. Sanji and Koji went around again. They waited by the exit for them. When they never came, Fai went back onto the ice and Kurogane went to take his skates off. After they were off, he heard clunking in front of him and looked up to see Fai. "I found them." He sweat-dropped. Kurogane looked past Fai to see the twins standing behind him, hair and clothes in absolute disarray and smiles on their swollen lips. Kurogane growled, eyes narrowing.

"How many times have I told you not to make out in public?…" They sheepishly chuckled, putting a hand behind their heads. Kurogane sighed, standing. "Get your skates off." Kurogane demanded, taking his own skates to the counter. When he got back he saw Fai standing, getting ready to go to the counter, and one twin standing, waiting for the other to finish. After everyone was out the door, they all started talking. Except Kurogane who just walked, tuning into the conversation every now and then, but other than that was silent. They finally said goodbye to the twins, heading their own way. They were silent for a few minutes. "You left your clothes at my house." Kurogane murmured. Fai stopped, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, I did, didn't I? Oh, well…I guess I'll…. Get them,…later…" Kurogane looked at Fai. His brow was furrowed and he was sheepishly scratching his cheek. Kurogane sighed. Who could say no to that face?

"You can stay again if you want." Fai gasped, eyes wide.

"Really Kuro-pi? I thought you'd be tired of me by now…" _'Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?'_ He thought grunting. Fai smiled softly.

"Thanks Kuro-sama." Kurogane grunted again, turning away a bit, trying to conceal his blush, then felt a hand grab his own off to the side. He turned to see Fai smiling innocently. He looked ahead as he held the other man's hand tighter. They stayed like that, enjoying each other's presence in silence. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of Kurogane's apartment. He opened the door, heading into the back room, Fai following. He turned around handing the clothes that Fai wore the night before to him. Fai took them smiling, as he walked out the door. He changed into a black wife-beater and red boxers. "Ne, Kuro-pon, where do I put dirty clothes?"

"In the laundry room next to the bathroom."

"Okay! Oh, and Kuro-wan, can we watch that one movie again? I didn't get to see it all last time." Kurogane grunted following Fai into the hallway. Fai putting the clothes in the laundry room, and Kurogane going ahead into the living room getting the DVD ready, then sitting on the couch waiting for Fai, Who came and hit play right after he sat down. Fai went over and sat down next to him putting his legs in between himself and the couch, sitting on his knees, and laid his head on Kurogane's shoulder, and Kurogane, being too tired to protest (and kind of liking it) just yawned as the movie started. Everything was quiet. "Ne, Kuro-chi, if that ever happened to you, is there anyone you'd want to get revenge for?" Kurogane thought about it for a second and came to the conclusion that the only people he'd go to the trouble of taking revenge for would be himself, Fai, and, depending on the situation, the twins. He would avenge Fai, but wasn't ready to admit it, so just grunted. Fai, apparently taking that as something along the lines of "I do have one or two, but I don't want to tell you yet." Just smiled, turning back to the movie. After it was over, he looked to see Fai sleeping on his shoulder. He inwardly smiled as he rolled his eyes and sighed. He stood up after gently nudging Fai off. He put one arm under the blonde's back, and another under his legs, picking him up bridal-style to find he was surprisingly very light. He started walking down the hall to his room He fumbled with pulling the covers down, but eventually got it, and laid Fai down on the window side. He watched Fai snuggle deeper into the covers and inwardly smiled as he climbed into bed as well, watching the mysterious man sleep. He unconsciously let one hand wonder up to mess with the pale blonde hair. He saw Fai's eyes open to their normal half-lidded form' He immediately pulled back, blushing madly. "Don't stop………its nice." He gripped Kurogane's black wife-beater under the sheets, scooting closer. Kurogane looked away.

"If you were awake, you should've said something." Kurogane turned back to Fai to see him smiling. It was so weird, when he was in the sun, his eyes were a pale sky-blue, but when they meet the moonlight, they glow a radiant sapphire. Only one word could describe this man's smile right now, and that word was beautiful. He couldn't resist the now sapphire pools, so grabbing his chin, he brought their lips to meet. Kurogane mentally yelled at himself for falling right into the twins' plan like he was, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't bring himself to resist those eyes and, not that he'd ever admit it, he didn't want to. He was so scared and confused, this was going too fast, too soon, but he couldn't keep himself away. He felt that if he was away for too long, he'd die. He felt Fai smile against his lips as he put each hand on Kurogane's sides. Kurogane put his arm around Fai's upper waist, making their chests press together, and put the other arm on the small of his back, just above his backside, as he licked Fai's lips. Fai opened his mouth in a muffled moan, allowing their tongues to feud. Half of Kurogane wanted to push Fai off and kick him out, and another half never wanted to let him go. He'd never felt this way before. He pulled away as Fai snuggled into his neck. Kurogane took the hand that was on Fai's back and brought it up to mess with the blonde locks of hair. He heard a small voice in the back of his head tell him he was in love, but it wasn't possible…_ 'I couldn't possibly be in love with Fai'_ He looked down at the blonde._ 'Could I?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry it took so long!! My computer wouldn't work! This chapter had a little drama, ne? I'll get the next one typed up soon, but all of them are going to be about this long now, so it may be a while… Oh, also don't forget to review! I want to hear thoughts on the story! Even if it's only a few words it's still appreciated!


	7. I have a what?

**Hellow! I just realized you people might be confused as to why the twins call Fai their son, so I'm going to try to explain without giving away anything, anytime Fai was tired of his life, (you'll see why he would be eventually) the twins would take care of him for days on end, and eventually they saw Fai as a son, where Fai sees them as younger older brothers, but goes along with it anyways…Also I forgot to tell how old everyone is.**

**Kurogane: 20**

**Fai: You'll find out in this chapter. (We don't know because Kurogane doesn't)**

**Twins: 19**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane awoke to amused sky-blue pools. Fai smiled.

"Ohayou." He grunted, putting his arms around Fai. Last night's question was left unanswered, but now it was more annoying rather than confusing. "Did you sleep well?" Kurogane grunted, closing his eyes. " Glad to see your so articulate today." He opened one eye, attempting to glare.

"Shut up." They then heard the doorbell ring. Fai sat up looking into the other room.

"Ara? Who could that be?" Kurogane sat up as well, getting out of the bed and heading to the door. Fai stayed in the other room, but you could see him peeking around the corner. Kurogane shook his head as he opened the door to reveal the twins.

"Hey Kurogane!"

"We need to ask you something…"

"What in the seven hells are you doing here?!" They frowned.

"Well if you'd let us talk…"

"You'd know we're here because we can't find—Fai!" Apparently, they had spotted the blonde peeking around the corner. Sensing he was caught, he waved, coming out from his hiding spot smiling.

"Hey, guys…" He laughed. Kurogane imagined what this must look like for the twins. Fai in his house, in a white T-shirt that let his shoulder hang out, and boxers that screamed 'one wrong move and we're coming off!' He felt a gust of wind as the twins rushed past him.

"Fai-san, lovely!" Kurogane stared at them, sweat-dropping at how they treated him.

"But why are you here again?" One twin smirked at Kurogane, as if challenging him.

"Did you move in or something?" The other twin smirked at him. Kurogane glared.

"Well, I don't exactly…" Fai wondered off. Kurogane could nearly kick himself for what he said next.

"Yes, he has." Fai looked at Kurogane, utterly shocked. The twins looked at Fai, just as shocked as him.

"Did he really ask?"

"Did you really say yes?" Fai looked at Kurogane, and then smiled.

"Yes, I guess I did." The twins got stars in their eyes.

"Have you moved your stuff in yet?!" Fai sweat-dropped.

"No, why?"

"We'll help!"

"After all, we haven't been to your house in a while…"

"And besides, we need to make sure they're treating you right over there."

"Well, you think you could give us a few hours, we just got up."

"Sure, but before we establish a time…"

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Kurogane glared.

"Yeah, Kurogane's mean!"

"And short tempered…"

"And scary." Kurogane growled to himself. Fai smiled down at them.

"I'm sure, besides like I said Kuro-san is too kind to hurt me." The twins sighed.

"We'll meet you at 2:00."

"Is that ok?" Fai turned to Kurogane. He close his eyes and crossed his arms, he grunted. "2:00 is perfect. Now, I should probably go cook breakfast." He went into the kitchen, leaving Kurogane alone with the twins. They turned to him frowning.

"If you're serious abut this bet,"

"Then don't let Fai get serious about you!" The other twin smirked.

"Or could it be that little Kurogane is getting serious too?" The other gasped.

"Oh really?" They smiled at each other, then said simultaneously,

"Our little babies are in love!" Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I'm older than you, remember?"

"So?"

"Fai's older than you and we did a good job in raising him." _'Older? Great… dating rule number one, don't date anyone older than you.' 'Where's that rule? Next to the one that says you don't date guys?' 'What the heck was that?' 'I am your conscience, fear me!' 'What do you know about me dating guys?' 'I'm you, I tell you right from wrong, you're inner desires, and I know you've dated a guy before, and that you've fallen in love, and that your dick is roughly 8.5 inches long,' 'Enough!! If you're my conscience, where were you for the last 20 years of my life?' _He heard nervous laughing._ 'Hehe, funny story, I got mixed up and went to some Russian guy, then an American named Joe…' 'You mean you were lost for 20 years?' 'Well, you'd be surprised at how many people there are…' 'Idiot.' 'Says the guy who can't even sort out his own feelings by himself.'_ He'd been so engrossed in his argument with…_ 'Mokona.' _Okay, his conscience has a name…weird. Well he was so into his fight with Mokona, he didn't see the twins waving a hand in front of his face, or sneak up on both his sides and scream in his ears, so naturally, he screamed as well, causing Fai to peek around the corner.

"Kuro-chi, is something wrong?" Kurogane didn't turn around, just glared at the twins.

"It's nothing." He seethed. It was apparent he was pissed. Fai just smiled and went back into the kitchen. Kurogane, arms crossed, still glaring at the twins, said, "I think you should leave now."

"Yeah,"

"Okay." They headed to the door, and then turned around.

"Bye!"

"Have fun!" They narrowed their eyes and again simultaneously said,

"But not too much fun…" Kurogane glared, closed his eyes, growled, pointed to the door and shouted,

"OUT!!!" Fai peeked around the corner again.

"Bye, Sanji! Bye Koji!" They waved as Kurogane slammed the door in their faces._ 'You're mean Kurogane' 'Shut up' _Fai came out of the kitchen. Kurogane felt Fai drape himself across his back, laying his head on his shoulder. "Ne, Kuro-tan, did you just ask me to move in with you?" He did. He asked Fai to move in with him, it just wasn't coming out like that…actually, it wasn't coming out at all, so he tried something else.

"Did you say you would?" He retorted with another question. He looked at Fai out of the corner of his eye to see him smiling.

"I guess I did. Well, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, so you can get the plates ready if you want, oh but first," Fai brought his lips to Kurogane's in a small kiss. He pulled away smiling. "I'd love to move in with you, Kuro-wan." He noticed the glint in Fai's eyes as he disappeared around the corner._ 'Kuro-san likes a guy?!' 'Aren't you observant.' 'They said Kuro-san dated a guy, not that Kuro-san was dating a guy…Mokona's assigned to a gay guy…'_ Kurogane growled. _'I'm not gay.' 'Do you like him?' _He didn't say/think anything. _'Well do you?' 'I don't know, okay! I mean…I thought I didn't, but…' '(Sigh) Its so sad when they're in denial…' _During his fight with Mokona, he headed into the kitchen and started getting the plates out. Remembering what the twins had said and wanting to quench his curiosity, he asked,

"How old are you?" He sat the plates next to Fai who turned and gave him a questioning look, as if to say 'What brought this on?' Kurogane averted his eyes. "I'm just curious."

"22. And you?"

"20." He mumbled. Fai chuckled, putting the food on the plates.

"I thought you were my age."

"I thought you were the twins age." _'What happened to 'don't date anyone older than you?' 'Not sure, I think it's following the 'no guys' rule out the window.'_ He noticed as they sat down and ate, that Fai was nibbling at his food rather than eating it. "You okay?" Fai looked up at him, then gave a fake smile.

"I'm fine…just thinking." He went back to nibbling his food. Kurogane just studied him, watching his every move. Suddenly, he sat his fork down. "You know, you don't have to come with me and the twins…we could get my stuff and come back…"

"Why do you not want me to come?" Fai looked at him, an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"If you see my house, I think you might not like me anymore…" It was silent. Kurogane didn't know what to say. _'What am I supposed to say to that?' 'Say that he's still Fai-san, no matter what his house looks like!' 'Are you kidding me? I'm not saying that!' 'Why?' 'It's too darn sappy!' _He turned his attention back to the blonde, who turned his attention to his food. "Well, I guess I'm just worrying about nothing."

"Trust me." Fai looked up at him, and then smiled with a "Un." Nothing else happened until they were walking down the street with the twins, who each had one of Fai's arms as they walked side-by-side talking. _'Why do you let them touch him like that? I mean, Mokona thinks you are the jealous type…' 'I'm not jealous, and they introduced him to me. Not to mention they're in love with each other.' 'What!?!?' ' You really couldn't tell?' 'I had no idea…' '(Grunts) Stupid horny teens.' ' Still, I wonder what Fai-san's house looks like…maybe its a mansion, or a cottage, or a cabin, or-,'_ Mokona's mental rambling halted with Fai as he said,

"We're……here." His curiosity peaked at the uncertainty in Fai's voice, so, he opened an eye, trying not to make a big deal, his other eye immediately shot open at what he saw. Right in front of him was the biggest mansion he'd ever seen, not that he'd seen many, but still, and it was huge!_ 'Wow! It's gigantic!'_ He stood frozen in place as Fai went up to the gate and pressed the button on the speaker. A feminine voice sounded from it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Fai smiled pushing the button.

"I'm back, Kisame."

"FAI-SAMA!!!!" Seconds after the gate opened, a girl in traditional maids clothes came running out to them, she instantly clung to Fai. "Fai-sama! Where you? You were gone for two whole days! We thought you were kidnapped!!!" Fai smiled down at her as he put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call." Kurogane frowned._ 'Who is that girl anyway? And why is he hugging her?!' 'Aw, is Kurogane jealous?' 'No, but since he is my boyfriend, now…you know?' 'What's the story behind that?' 'What?' ' What Mokona means is you say you're not gay, and yet you're a couple?' '(Sigh) I agreed to a stupid bet that'll most likely be the end of me.'_ Kurogane was pulled from his thoughts when Fai tore out of the embrace, smiling sadly at her. "I can't stay, I just came for clothes and stuff." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT!? You're gone for two days without so much as a word, and you come back to say you just want clothes?! Where are you going?" The twins, not liking all this drama, decided to lighten up the mood with one of their perverted excuses for jokes.

"He's moving in with his new fuck-buddy!" They said in perfect sync. Fai went ten shades paler, Kurogane stood there, trying to take in what just happened, and the twins just smiled.

"Fai-sama I will not freak out, because even though I'm your maid, you are like a crazy gay older brother to me so I believe I deserve an explanation." Fai opened his mouth to start, but all that came out was a laugh. "What's so funny? It isn't true is it? Fai, as your friend, I refuse to allow you to become a common prostitute!"

"No, no, I was laughing at the thought of mine and Kuro-rin's relationship actually going in that direction."

"Kuro-rin? Whose Kuro-rin?" Kurogane stepped forward, momentarily over the trauma, angrily declared,

"Its Kurogane."

"Is he your fuck-buddy?"

"NO!" They declared, glaring daggers at the twins, who simply played innocent. Fai turned back to the maid, smiling.

"He's my boyfriend." He noticed a sigh escape her lips.

"Fai-sama, You know I'm all for it, but your father…I won't hold you back, but…" She sighed again, then turned glaring eyes at Kurogane. "I may not be related to Fai-sama, but I've been with him since we were kids, and Izumi-sama asked me to keep an eye out for him. If you hurt him, I'll never forgive you." Kurogane scoffed, saying,

"Are we ever going inside?" Fai smiled.

"Yes, let's go." They headed up to the giant building._ 'I can't believe it…' 'What? That Kuro-san has a boyfriend? Or that Kuro-san has a boyfriend who seems to look like the fourth richest person in Japan.' 'How the hell would you know that?' '20 year of wandering? I think I'd have an idea.' 'I don't know how to react. I don't know whether to thank the twins for introducing me to a boyfriend that I can tolerate, and that doesn't have the same money problems I do, or to kill them for being right.' 'Right about what?' 'I can't deny that I'm attracted to him. I guess I am gay.' 'It could just be Fai-san.' 'What do you mean?' 'You'll see.' _Kurogane had just been following everyone, so he wasn't paying much attention to where he was, the next thing he knew, he was in a giant closet. It was big enough for all five of them to stand in and still have room to walk around. "I'm only taking a few of my favorites, Kisame, could you go get me some sacks?"

"Yes, Fai-sama." She then left, as Fai took down an outfit.

"What's her problem?" Fai walked up to the twins and shoved the clothes into their hands with a smile. He went back to gathering clothes.

"She's probably sad I'm leaving." As if on cue, the maid came back.

"Fai-sama, I just remembered, you're aunt called yesterday, she said your cousin got Into your college, so she asked if she could move in here since they live so far away, and, I knew I shouldn't've, but there were many rooms here, so I said yes."

"Can't you call and say we've changed our minds?" She shook her head.

"She's on the plane, she'll be here tomorrow." Fai sighed.

"That does pose a problem…I guess I will stay." Kurogane inwardly sighed. _'Maybe Kurogane-san should invite her to stay too, she can't be there forever, not to mention it would earn brownie points with Fai-san.' 'Why should I care? Its not like him not living with me is going to kill me.' 'But its Fai-san Mokona's worried about…'_ Why did he do so many things he knew he would regret?

"She can stay with us." Fai turned to him, shock written all over his face.

"No, I couldn't ask that of you."

"You didn't ask." Fai didn't move for thee longest time, finally a small thank you smile broke out on his face.

"I guess I didn't." He grabbed a few more things, putting them in bags, and then giving the bags to the twins, said, "You'll carry the bags, right, Sanji, Koji?" The question marks hovering above their heads were nearly visible, but they agreed, nonetheless. The next thing he knew, he was being led through the labyrinth that was known as Fai's house._ 'I think I need an explanation.' 'What for?' 'Why are you worried about Fai?' 'You're his boyfriend and you don't know?' '…' '(Sigh) He's very depressed.' 'I knew that, he screams it when he smiles.' 'And you're the only one to hear it.' '…?' 'Fai-san likes Kuro-kuro!' 'What the hell are you talking about?' 'Even Mokona can see that Fai-san can truly smile around Kuro-kuro.' 'Che, whatever.'_

"Fai!!" A whining voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"These bags are heavy!"

"Can't Kurogane carry some?" He saw Fai look back at them, mischief in his eyes.

"No."

"Why?!" He gave a look that Kurogane could almost call a glare.

"Because I favor my sex toy over you two." No sooner had he said that, a smile was back on his face.

"Ne, Koji?"

"Hai, Sanji?"

"You know hat I'm mad at?"

"You can't get mad at Fai either, can you?"

"Nope." Fai turned and waved at them.

"Hayaku, futari-tono!" (Loosely translated: Hurry, you two!) The twins sighed and picked up the pace. Nothing else happened, and before they knew it, they were standing in front of Kurogane's apartment. Kurogane promptly opened the door. The twins ran into Kurogane's room and threw the bags on the bed, themselves following. Kurogane gave them the evilest glare ever and uttered two simple words to make their faces run dry of all blood.

"OFF. NOW." They immediately jumped off the bed. Fai smiled.

"Sanji, Koji, you wouldn't mind putting my clothes up, would you?"

"But Fai!"

"We're sorry!" Fai just kept smiling.

"If you do it without complaining, I'll treat you to dinner." They visibly perked up.

"Fai-san's cooking?!"

"We'll do it!!" Kurogane rolled his eyes as Fai turned to him.

"Would you help me, Kuro-min?" He grunted, following Fai out the door. It was halfway through the cooking a conversation finally started.

"You never told me." …Sort of.

"Told you what?"

"That you had money."

"…. When even one person finds out I have money they try to be my best friend, but it doesn't feel right. I guess I didn't want you to be one of the people to only see my money and not me…" He heard him mumble something else, but didn't catch it._ 'What am I supposed to say?' 'Say no amount of money will change your love for him!!' '…'_

"Yeah." They turned to see the twins, who had apparently been listening in.

"We don't even have our own money,"

"And we get,… hit by reality countless times."

"But Fai," As they spoke, they went to sit down at the table.

"He has his own money on his own name." They turned to Fai, as if asking to go on. He made no move, so they continued.

"Its no wonder he distances his true self from people…"

"But you're the first person he's ever let get so close…"

"Same for you, I've never known for you to ask someone to move in with you, have you, Sanji?"

"Nope." Kurogane's eyebrow visibly twitched.

"It's done!" They were interrupted by Fai's declaration. Kurogane got the plates, holding them out for Fai to fill up with food, missing the exchange of smirks between the twins. Fai took two plates, leaving Kurogane with the other two. Fai put one in front of Sanji, and then sat down with the other. Kurogane did the same, sitting one in front of Koji, then himself. It was unusually silent for a while. Kurogane mumbled two words.

"How much?" The twins opened their mouths, but were cut off by a look Fai gave them. Fai took a deep breath.

"One-……hundred," He sighed. "Around one-hundred and five million." Kurogane sat there, saying nothing._ 'Say something, Kuro!' 'What should I say?' 'Say… his money doesn't change him!'_

"You got so worried about that?" Fai looked up. Kurogane let his eyes go soft before laying his gaze back on his food, a smirk wide on his face. "Money is good, but it ain't everything." Fai's eyes lit up, them closed in a smile. Sanji and Koji looked at each other then smiled.

"We should leave, now." They simultaneously announced, standing up and putting their plates in the sink.

"Are you sure?" They smiled.

"Yep." Again at the same time.

"Kurogane, be gentle with our baby."

"And Fai…" They both got an evil smirk on their features as they declared,

"Have fun!" The next thing they heard was the slam of the front door. They finished their meals in silence. Kurogane went into the living room and sat on the couch as Fai went in to the other room to change. About five minutes later Fai came back in nothing but boxers. Kurogane stared.

"Ano, Kuro-san, I forgot to pack night clothes…" He put a hand to his bottom lip. Kurogane was currently brain dead as he studied the beautiful skin that was now exposed._ 'Do something!!!' 'What do I do?' 'I don't know, but he just moved in and he's begging you to do something!'_ He turned his attention back to Fai as he spoke, his eyes met with teasing sapphire eyes. "Do you have anything for me?" He blanked out after that. When he came to, he was holding Fai's upper half with his right arm, and Fai's lower half was draped across his lap, their lips in a tight lock. Pleasure overtaking him, he licked Fai's bottom lip, and felt him smile against his lips as he opened up, putting his arms around Kurogane's neck as their tongues battled heatedly. Kurogane allowed his fingers to tangle in blonde locks, making the man groan into his mouth, eating the syllable. He parted to allow Fai to breathe as he reattached his lips to Fai's jaw, lapping up the taste that was intoxicating him so. He looked up at Fai, asking to go on. Fai was panting, but he allowed a smile to form on his swollen lips before he attached them to Kurogane's again. He let his eyes fall shut. The kiss was short for Kurogane was impatient to taste the rest of him, so quickly started kissing on Fai's neck, then his collarbone. He pulled away, smirking as he ran a finger over Fai's lips before he took them in to another passion filled kiss. During the kiss, he let his free hand wander to the small of Fai's back, letting it graze down. Taking the boxers with it, he heard Fai mew when he gave his ass a squeeze. He only took them halfway, bringing his hand around to release Fai's erection. He noticed Fai was big, but not as big as him. He felt the blonde wrap his arms around his neck to bring their lips together again. He pulled away again to study what lay before him, every inch of the pale skin, he looked into the sapphire orbs, then kissed him again, allowing the fingers on his free hand to wrap around his throbbing member. Fai pulled away from his lips to let a weird cross between a moan and a meow, then a full-blown moan when the hand moved. The sounds Fai was making were driving him crazy with pleasure. He squeezed it, the motion earning a gasp and a wiggle, which reminded him were exactly Fai was laying. (On his own dick.) He smirked as he started kissing the pale-skinned chest. Fai writhed when his lips grazed a nipple. He smirked against the snow-colored skin as he started pumping the blonde's manhood in his hand while attaching his lips to the pert nipple, swirling his tongue around it as he sucked the taste up greedily. He grunted when Fai shifted against his own manhood and started moaning, pleasure to overwhelming to stay still. That, mixed with Fai's voice was enough to force him over the edge as he soiled his jeans with his seed. His orgasm made his whole body tense, and his hand tightened, forcing Fai into his own orgasm, causing the white fluid to shoot onto Kurogane's shirt and hand, his own stomach, and the couch. He looked at the panting blonde in his arms. He brought the man up to him, giving him access to painted lips. Fai pulled away, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Now I have to clean up…"

"I'll do the laundry and the couch. You go clean yourself up."

"Okay." Fai got up and stepped out of his boxers, then handed them to Kurogane and waltzed into the bathroom. After all the dirty work was done, meaning everything was cleaned up, Kurogane walked into his room to get a fresh pair of boxers to sleep in, but blushed when he saw Fai was already in the bed. He quickly put the boxers on and got into the bed. Fai turned to look at him, smiled, and then kissed him. Kurogane smirked as he put a hand on Fai's waist. He pulled away.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything to wear." His only reply was a smile. _'You need to tell him about the bet.' 'Yeah, I know.' 'You better make it quick,…I don't see this going good if you wait too long.' 'Yeah, but for now, I think I'll take my chances.'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finally! Sorry I took so long!!!!! So much has been going on. I'll now explain the things you might not understand: #1. Kurogane never heard what Fai said, so for those who are wandering, he said "I don't want to lose you like that…" #2. The twins were smiling at how well Kurogane and Fai got along. #3. Fai lied, he had clothes. Now that that's over with, its nearly 5:15 A.M. And my cat is telling me to go to sleep…? Random out break. You'd think I'm pregnant with how much I've been craving ramen. My friend Living On has been calling me Naruto! Yeah, its that bad. (Mumbles) Next thing you know I'll randomly star saying dattebayo…**

**Anywhozie, Read and review! I won't post until I have five or six reviews, so you better do it if only to see what's next! Sa, Ja ne, dattebayo!**


	8. family buisness

**Yo! Wow, I'm surprised my story's so popular, I asked for five reviews, and got ten! I feel loved. Also there is a part where Kurogane's fangirls do a ritual curse thing on Fai and the twins and I just wanted you to know there will be magic in this fic, but mostly towards the end and in the sequel, which brings me to another point, I am making a sequel. With the help of Living On, I have most of it planned out, but whether or not I post it is up to you, but we'll worry about that later, but if I do start taking a while, you'll all know why! One more thing, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo, (Yes, they're in here,) Sakura is going to be a little out of character at times. She'll be like a mix of her Cardcaptor Sakura counterpart, where Shaoran will mainly stay to his Tsubasa personality (when he talks, that is.) Tomoyo will be the one from Cardcaptor Sakura. Plain and simple, because the one from Tsubasa seems to have no personality to me, but I still like her. She won't come in for a while though. Okay, I'm done. (For now…)**

**I will no longer do the disclaimer because I hope I made it clear I do NOT own Tsubasa.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding… _

_'What was that noise?' _

_Dong… _

_'Its annoying, turn it off!' _

"Kuro-chi…"

'_That sounds like Fai.' 'It is Fai-san! Wake up!'_ Kurogane shot up in the bed, courtesy of the mental kick Mokona gave him, to see Fai sitting alert, looking at the door.

"Ohayou, Kuro-sama. Someone's at the door." Kurogane opened one eye and grunted. Apparently it was early enough to e dark. Judging by the light, it was around six. He looked at the clock, 6:28.

"Who the hell is that?" He mumbled out loud to himself as he sat up. He walked to the door as Fai did the peek around the corner thing and opened it to reveal a girl with short brown hair in a small summer dress and a boy with darker brown hair in his PJ's. The girl looked up at him with shy emerald eyes

"Ano…"

"Sakura-chan!" He looked to his side to see Fai dart past him and wrap his arms around the girl. She hugged him back, then they pulled away.

"Fai-san! I'm so glad I found you!" She turned to the boy.

"Thank you,…um…" He smiled.

"Syaoran." She smiled back.

"Arigato, Shaoran-kun, I'm sorry I bothered you." They bowed to each other. Kurogane watched as the boy disappeared into the apartment two doors to the right. He shut the door and turned. Fai smiled and pointed to the girl.

"Kuro-pon, this is my cousin, Sakura, Sakura, this is Kuro-wan." Kurogane glared. Sakura gave a confused look.

"Kuro…woof?" Kurogane closed his eyes and ground out every syllable of the sentence,

"Its Ku-ro-ga-ne."

"Nice to meet you. Fai, I can't help but wonder, why were you so insistent to move here?" All attention turned to Fai, who just smiled.

"You know I'd do anything to get out of that mansion, besides," He leaned against Kurogane. "Why wouldn't I move in with my boyfriend?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Since when have you been gay?" Kurogane vein-popped. _'This is his cousin?' 'What's that supposed to mean? Mokona thinks Sakura-chan's cute!' 'Sure, I guess, but I'm not even related to him and I knew he was gay…'_ He saw her eyes flicker. "You haven't violated my cousin, have you?" (Translation: You didn't rape him yet did you?) Kurogane narrowed his eyes, but Fai spoke up before he could.

"Sakura-chan, of course he wouldn't."

"He looks scary." Kurogane growled.

"I'm going to bed now."

"Okay, I'll wake you up when classes start. What about you, Sakura-chan? Do you want to go to sleep?" Sakura smiled, shaking her head.

"No, I'm good." He then went into the back room.

-------------------------------

"Kuro-rin, its time to get up." _'How long did I sleep?' 'Two hours.' 'Feels like five minutes.'_ "Kuro-chan,"

"I'm up…"

"No you're not." Kurogane glared at Fai, then grudgingly sat up.

"I'M UP." Fai smiled.

"Get ready, classes start in 45 minutes." Kurogane grunted, getting out of the bed as Fai went into the other room. He made quick work of changing into a black T-shirt and black jeans. He walked into the living room to see the same girl, Sakura, sitting on the couch eating her breakfast. Kurogane went into the kitchen to see Fai standing over some food with a piece of toast in his mouth. He took it out, then smiled.

"Want some breakfast Kuro-pi?" Kurogane shook his head.

"We need to leave now, or we'll have to take the car."

"You have a car?" Kurogane vein-popped.

"Of course I have a car!"

"Why don't you ever use it?"

"Since I got laid off, gas has been to pricey."

"Oh, okay, well lets see if Sakura-chan's ready." _'Fai-san's nice.' 'What makes you say that?' 'I like him. Mokona's decided! Mokona will help Kuro-san through his feelings so Fai-san can be around forever!' 'Che, even if I get my feelings sorted, I doubt he'll stick around.' 'Mokona bets if Kuro-san tells Fai-san about the bet and his feelings, Fai-san will stay.' 'What makes you so sure?' 'Because Fai-san will be Kuro-san's wife!' '………What?' '(Giggle)' 'The hell he will be!!!!!' '(Giggle)'_ Fai chose that moment to appear in the kitchen doorway to see a fuming Kurogane.

"Ano, Sakura-chan's ready so we'll leave when you want. Are you alright?" Kurogane grunted, then, walking past Fai, said

"Lets go."

----------------After School--------------------

Kurogane was walking towards his house, Fai next to him, the twins (Who Fai had invited to dinner.) on Fai's other side, Sakura next to them.

"Where were you at study hall today?" Kurogane almost demanded. Fai smiled nervously.

"Hehe, about that…" One of the twins cut him off.

"You've got some crazy fangirls!" The other one cut in at this moment.

"They tied us to a wooden pole and put a curse on us!" Fai cut into the now very confusing conversation.

"But it was a weak curse…"

"Yeah,"

"That's true,"

"We could easily overpower it…" The question marks over Kurogane's head were now visible.

"Curse? Overpower? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing don't worry about it Kuro-puu." Kurogane simply grunted as they went inside.

-------------------------------------------That night-------------------------------------

The twins had left over an hour ago, and Fai was currently using Kurogane as his pillow. Kurogane was getting tired, so decided to carry Fai to the bed. He picked Fai up and went into the back room, pulling the sheets down and putting him in the bed. He went to the door, before he left he heard,

"If you keep treating me like this, you're going to spoil me Kuro-chan." Kurogane grunted and went back into the living room, picking up the bowls their ramen was in and put them in the sink. He went back through the room to go to bed, and was stopped by Sakura's voice.

"You really love Fai-san, don't you?" Kurogane said nothing. _'Love? Do I love him?' _"I've never seen Fai let someone treat him like that. He doesn't like to be babied.

"What are you? Some kind of socialworker?" She smiled.

"Pin-pon! I came to see if he was being treated right here, you see, its almost time for Fai to take over the family buisness. He's kind of being forced into it by his dad, though... I'd take over if I could, but I'm a girl..."

"Thats stupid." She looked up. "Rules like that are stupid also...Fai...If he left,..." He mumbled the last part. " I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, I can't just let him leave such a loving home, but we have a lot of time to think about that. Oh, by the way, I'm moving into the apartment inbetween yours and Syaoran-kun's apartment tomorrow, Did you know he's a first year at our college too?" Kurogane grunted.

"I'm going to bed." Sakura smiled.

"Un, oyasumi."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, that's chapter 8. I know its really short, but its kind of a introduction chapter for Sakura and Shaoran, along with the introduction of magic. Keep in mind Kurogane has no clue magic exists, but I need some powers for the sequil badly, like invisibility, super-strength, flying, things like that. And pay attention to the family buisness, it has a major part in the story. Also, if I haven't told you my motto is everything's better with a little cross-dressing, and I thought up this chapter in my science class. Iwas supposed to write 'State Newtons third law of motion.' Instead I wrote 'State Newton's third law of cross-dressing….' Yeah, very embarrassing, but kind of gives you a hint about the next chapter. Six reviews before you see it! Ja!**


	9. Fai's crazy CrossDressing Show

**Hello, man I was so upset with how that last chapter turned out, I really wanted to make it up to all of the disappointed fans, so I will with the this chapter. Also, I still need super powers! And Sakura does not just disappear; she'll randomly pop up every now and then, along with Shaoran. Okay, I think I'm done, so here's chapter 9!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kurogane awoke regularly to Fai's beautiful sky blue eyes. "Ohayou." Fai smiled when Kurogane grunted. "I should probably go fix breakfast, ne?" He sat up. "Or maybe lunch?" Kurogane gave a questioning look. "We slept through most of our classes. Its already noon." Kurogane shot up.

"What?!" Fai giggled, laying back down, Kurogane followed.

"Its okay, Kuro-run, one day won't kill us." He turned towards Kurogane. "And we'll have a whole day to ourselves." Kurogane grunted and let his eyes go soft as they stared into Fai's. He felt one side of his mouth turn up in a smirk as he let a hand wonder up to stroke his hair. Fai got that glint in his eyes.

"Kuro-tan, are you trying to smile?" Kurogane glared taking the hand that was on his head and flicking Fai's forehead with it. "Kuro-rin!" Fai rubbed his forehead, giving a cute pout. "That hurt…" Before Kurogane was out the door, he turned around.

"I'll make some ramen. You don't have to get up."_ 'I've never met someone that makes me want to commit bloody murder while also wanting to commit rape…' __**'That's an interesting combination.'**__ 'How does gay sex work anyway?'_ He nearly froze at his last thought._**'Well that's an interesting question, you see…the more controlling and dominating of the two is the one on top or seme. The uke, or submissive is the one on bottom. Being on bottom is called bottoming. If the seme likes to tease or the uke is stubborn, sometimes the seme will have to coax the uke into bottoming. Its called bottoming because, once his lover is fully prepared, the seme will take the uke through**__**his only entrance.'**_ Kurogane sat there staring at the microwave._ 'You mean its one guy ramming his dick up the other ones butt?!?!' __**'Pretty much. Oh, but there's one thing Kuro-san needs to remember, Kuro-san needs to be careful because for Fai-san it will**__**hurt badly at first until you hit the one spot that will make him scream.'**__ 'Hurts? Scream? ME AND FAI???? WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME AND FAI……doing that……Having …sex' __**'Ooh, Kuro-sans drooling!'**__ 'Me and Fai,…having sex, huh…' __**'EW, Kuro-sans a pervert!'**__ 'Mokona I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!' __**'What,**__**Kuro-san asked, Mokona answered.'**_ Kurogane blushed, heading into his bedroom with two bowels of ramen._ 'You'd better tell me how you know all this, though.' __**'Mokona**__**learned a lot in Mokona's travels…'**_"Here." He gave the bowel to Fai, who took it with a smile.

"Thank you." Kurogane merely grunted as he sat on the side of the bed. He soon felt a pair of arms snake around his waist to lock around his stomach and felt Fai kiss the back of his neck. He went up to lick his ear, then whispered, "Breakfast in bed? Kuro-wan, you're spoiling me." Kurogane turned to tell him to eat, but was met with a deep kiss. To his surprise, he wasn't surprised, and quickly started dominating the kiss as Fai moved his arms to his neck. He wrapped his own arms around Fai's waist and licked his bottom lip, Fai opened, allowing their tongues to feud. Kurogane pulled him closer and, then the phone rang. Kurogane growled as he pried Fai off of him to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where were you two?!" Two voices screamed in unison.

"We slept in. What about you two? Classes don't end for another four hours."

"Don't mind us!"

"What about Fai?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Two virgins living alone together,"

"Stay home on the same day,"

"We didn't have sex."

"Sure,"

"Ant way,"

"We've found a way to use Fai's beauty to its full extent."

"Come over later today, okay?"

"Maybe…"

"OK."

"We'll see you at four!" He then heard a click signaling the twins hung up. He sighed hanging up his phone.

"What did they say?"

"They said to come over at four so they can use your beauty or some crap like that." Fai's smile widened.

"We might have to go just to see what they're up to, ne?"

-------------------------------------------I hate these things, but nothing else happens, so…----------------------------------------

Kurogane and Fai were currently standing in front of the twin's mansion. It wasn't as big as Fai's, but big enough to be called a mansion. _'Why does every single one of my friends have money coming out their asses?' __**'Maybe because Kuro-san got into a college for rich kids on a scholarship? That or Kuro-san just has really expensive taste.'**_ During his chat with Mokona, he failed to notice Fai had rung the doorbell, so he was surprised to see a butler open the door and say,

"Fai-sama, Sanji-sama and Koji-sama have been expecting you and you're," He looked at Kurogane. "Friend. Follow me." Fai smiled.

"Thank you, Lucarin-san." Kurogane looked at Fai, but didn't let the question escape his head._ 'What kind of a name is lu-sa-rin?' __**'I'm not sure, maybe its French.'**_ Kurogane was apparently satisfied with that answer, since he started paying more attention to where they were being taken. Mansions, in his opinion, have either two themes, heavenly or Satanist. It was no surprise this one was nothing but heavenly. Everything was gold, and each wall had either a painting of Jesus, or a cross hanging on it. It was beautiful in it's own way, but he was glad he didn't live there. They stopped in front of a door that the butler person opened. Bright lights attacked them.

"You came!"

"Thanks Lucarin!" Fai and Kurogane looked awestruck.

"Wha-?" Each twin grabbed one of Fai's wrists as they stated simultaneously,

"Welcome to Fai's cross-dressing show!" They drug Fai to the closet at the back of the room where the catwalk was set up.

"We want you to model the new clothes we had designed for you!" They then pushed him in the closet.

"Guys! Let me out! I'm not wearing girl's clothes!! Guys!"

"Come on! Show off what god gave you!"

"Yeah! Use your beauty!" Kurogane was on the sidelines long enough, he decided.

"Let him out." He walked up to the closet. The twins gave him such an evil glare he felt the room drop ten degrees. They whispered in each ear, a smug smirk on their faces.

"You know, you could help,"

"He'll listen to you,"

"If not, we'll keep him here…"

"As our sex toy." Kurogane's eye twitched. _**'I wouldn't mess with the twins when it comes to Fai's…beauty.'**_ Kurogane closed his eyes.

"Fai, its just us…the sooner we can go home." It was silent for a minute.

"Alright, on one condition. No cameras." The twins exchanged a glance, that Kurogane knew meant they had something up their sleeves.

"Fine,"

" We'll be out front." Kurogane Followed the twins back out front, looking around. He shortly wondered why they had a built in catwalk in their house, but then remembering these were the crazy twins who were obsessed with beauty, and decided he didn't want to know. They went to sit on a couch that was right in front of the runway. Kurogane looked around some more and, noticing the expensive equipment and the music, he realized how much it looked like a real fashion show, it was scary…

" Do I really have to do this?" Asked a voice that came from behind the curtain.

"Come on!"

"No chickening out!" He heard a sigh, as Fai walked out from behind the curtain in a purple kimono with a dark blue flower pattern. He was smiling, but it was easy to tell he was embarrassed because of the light pink tint on his cheeks. He simply walked out, did a turn, and walked back behind the curtains. _**'Fai-san really is beautiful.'**_ Kurogane snapped out of his stupor. _'Mokona? Was that you?' __**'Yeah.'**__ 'Mokona!' _His thoughts stopped in mid sentence as Fai reappeared in girl's shorts and a tight red shirt. The sneakers he was wearing were also red. He was apparently getting into it, because he was walking with more grace now and not rushing to get it over with. He did a small turn at the end of the catwalk, and walked back behind the curtain, Kurogane's eyes never left his behind, finding the shorts framed it better than his tight jeans. _'I don't know what to think about the fact that he really looks good in those…' __**'Mokona thinks its cool!' **__'You would.' __**'At least Fai-san won't have to worry about finding clothes.' **_He was knocked from his thoughts by the twin's squealing when Fai came out in the most whorish outfit he'd ever seen. He was wearing a blue tank top that stopped just above his belly button. Over it was a long-sleeved black fishnet shirt that left about three inches of the tank top, which is about half his abdomen, uncovered. He stared at the black leather miniskirt that was probably four or five inches long that started just above his privates, ended just below, and hugged his hips tightly with one thick belt at the top of it, and a smaller sky-blue belt simply slung across. He also had black fishnet stockings and high-heeled boots that stopped an inch below his knees. He stood there for a minute and looked directly at Kurogane with that glint in his eye. He started walking with more grace than a real model could. Kurogane felt blood rush to his cheeks as well as other places as he realized he couldn't pull away from the sight. He watched Fai walk, the way his hips swayed, until he got to the end of the runway. Instead of a turn, he did a washing machine (1), letting his hip lead the way around with his arms in the air. The movement mesmerized Kurogane. He watched as Fai went behind the curtain._** 'Mokona can say this because Mokona doesn't have a gender, Fai-san is hot!' **__'And the way he was moving…' __**'And he's all yours!'**_ That fact just turned him on even more… He watched the twins, who were gushing at "Fai's beauty" until Fai appeared again in a blue-green nightshirt with a yellow moon on the front. It was hanging from two spaghetti straps loosely fitting his frame and stopping just above his navel. The shorts…at least he thought they were shorts, he was wearing were as long, if not shorter than the miniskirt. (2) When he came to the end to do his little jig-turn, he noticed he could see Fai's butt cheeks hanging out a bit…he caught himself hypnotized again, each move the blonde made while walking back sent more and more blood to his groin when he disappeared behind the curtain. He couldn't stop himself before he thought, _'All of a sudden, having my dick up that sounds…good.' __**'Kuro-san's a pervert!'**_ The next thing Fai came out in was a beautiful blue dress that made him look at least three times more beautiful. It had paper blue roses circling the top, the blue material on the gown part had strips of white material weaved through it about three inches below were the gown started, and about five inches below that the first layer stopped, but the second layer continued to drag at his feet. _**'Imagine a veil on his head and a bouquet in his hands…' **__'Shut it Mokona, I'm not marrying him…' __**'But Kuro-san's been thinking about it!'**_ Kurogane blushed. _'I have not.' __**'Mokona lives in Kuro-san's head, Mokona knows all of Kuro-san's thoughts and wants…And Kuro-san HAS thought about it!'**_(There are many others but I'm only mentioning the ones that caught Kurogane's attention. The others will appear randomly.)

"There's only one more!" A voice called from behind the curtains. The twins called back.

"Before you come out, put the clothes in the bags!"

"You'll take them with you!"

"Okay!" It was about ten minutes before Fai came out dressed in a schoolgirl uniform. (3) A pink one. This time, instead of turning when he reached the end of the runway, he jump-twirled off the edge and landed gracefully in front of them. The twins started clapping. Fai smiled, blushed, and then bowed.

"That was some show!"

"Honestly, Fai, you're a natural!" All eyes were on Kurogane.

"What?" The twins frowned.

"Say something!"

"What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Kurogane looked away blushing as he murmured,

"You looked good." He looked at Fai out of the corner of his eyes to see the most radiant smile on Fai's features. He swore he saw sparkles. He blushed more.

"Thank you Kuro-pon." He looked at the clock. "Its already seven? Sakura-chan will be wondering where we are…"

"She moved out this morning. I forgot to tell you."

"Well, grab the bags and we'll be on our way." Kurogane grunted. They had bid their farewell to the twins and were led out of the house by Lucarin, and were currently walking down the road.

"Why do I have to carry the bags?" Kurogane called out to Fai, who was a few yards ahead. He threw the smile-with-the-glint over his shoulder.

"Because you're being a gentleman and carrying the bags for a lady."

"Wearing that does not make you a lady!" Yes Fai was still in the pink schoolgirl outfit. "Why are you still wearing that anyway?"

"I didn't want to change again." Kurogane glared.

"You need to stop being such a girly boyfriend." Fai struck a pose. One hand was loosely fisted across his chest; the other hand was also fisted, except his index finger was touching his bottom lip in a total uke fashion. He had that glint in his eye.

"Kuro-sama's so bossy, is he going punish me?"

"Oh, I'll punish you alright…" He sat the bags down to open the door to their apartment.

"Well, in that case," He threw the bags on the couch. "I'll have to punish you." Kurogane turned to face Fai.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fai smiled.

"Nothing." Kurogane said nothing and looked at the clock 8:00. Not exactly bed time, so he decided to speak.

"Sakura told me you're taking over a business." Fai lowered his head and was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, my dad says I'm perfect for it, he's said that since I can remember, I don't want to, but I guess it has to go on."

"What is the business anyway?" Fai smiled.

"You're getting nosey, Kuro-tan, but I will tell you this, if I do take over the business, I doubt I ever see you again." Kurogane just stared.

"I can't take you seriously when you're dressed like that."

"Come on. Kuro-puu, I don't look that bad, do I?" He did a little twirl. Kurogane sweat-dropped.

"That's what worries me."

"I should probably cook dinner." The phone started ringing about five minutes after Fai went into the kitchen. Kurogane answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurogane!" Two voices yelled at him. He frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Well,"

"Could you come over tomorrow?"

"After what you pulled today? Never!"

"Come on,"

"We don't have anything planned."

"Not this time.."

"Maybe."

"Okay!"

"Come at six!" Then they hung up._ 'Why do I hang around these idiots?'__** 'To make Kuro-san feel smarter than he is.' **__'I wasn't asking you.'_Fai chose that moment to come in the room with two plates full of food. He handed one to Kurogane, smiling as he sat down. _**'We can't let Fai-san leave like that…' **__' I've gotten so used to having him around…' __**'Well, we have no say in the matter, do we?' **__'You're smart! Think about it!'_ Dinner was silent that night. Fai sat his plate down and leaned against Kurogane's arm. Kurogane sighed.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Fai giggled.

"Does it really bug you that much?" Kurogane didn't say anything. He sat his plate down.

"I'm going to bed." He went to the back room._ 'Got anything, Mokona?' __**'Not yet, lets just sleep on it.'**_

-----------------------------------------------------Later that night…--------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane awoke to moonlight, a lot of it. A small noise had woken him. "Aw, too bad, I didn't want you to wake up yet…" Kurogane looked to the side to see sapphire.

"Fai wha…?" He tried to set up, but it didn't work. He pulled his right hand, it didn't move. He looked over to see his hand was tied to the bedpost. His other hand was also bound to it. He looked down to see his boxers had been removed. He saw Fai on the other end of the bed, pulling a knot tight on his feet. Fai smiled.

"Done." Fai stood up. Kurogane gasped when he noticed Fai was wearing the spaghetti strap nightshirt with the super short shorts. Fai climbed onto the bed. "Prepare yourself for your punishment." Fai started crawling up his body seductively, creeping up his body. Kurogane felt himself blush a bit. Fai shoved his tongue into Kurogane's mouth, and then attached their lips. Kurogane tried to take control of the kiss, but Fai would not let him. He felt the man's hot breath on his lips until it left to go to his neck. Fai attacked his neck with little nips and kisses. He was sure he'd have at least three good hickies the next day. He started panting when Fai's lips sucked a spot on his chest. Fai looked up at him, sapphire eyes smiling. "I'm going to make you scream." Fai let his lips feather Kurogane's nipple Kurogane grunted when the feather turned into a hard nip, then a lick as he soothed the nip. He repeated this with the other nipple, Kurogane grunted again; sweat starting to form on his body. Fai's lips migrated across Kurogane's stomach to run his tongue into and around his navel. He went back up to attempt to choke Kurogane with his tongue. Kurogane grunted into the blonde's mouth as said blonde pulled away. Fai smiled as he turned around on the bed, giving Kurogane a perfect view of his ass, and since the shorts were so short, he could see plenty of the pale skin. He felt lips on his legs, going up his shins, to the side of his knees, licking his inner thighs, Fai turned back around on the bed so he was sitting on all fours in front of Kurogane's fully erect member. He kissed the side of one thigh, then the other; he kissed the skin above his manhood, sucking it a bit, Kurogane groaned.

"Hurry up!" Fai looked up and smiled.

"If I did, it wouldn't be punishment would it?" Fai asked as he ran a finger along Kurogane's length. Kurogane groaned again. Fai went back to work, and grabbed Kurogane's manhood, giving it a sweet kiss before pumping it. Kurogane moaned as he attempted to rock his hips, but Fai held him down. He was struggling to keep his eyes on Fai. His eyes widened when he saw Fai move to take him into his mouth. He gasped, then moaned when Fai swirled his tongue around the tip, then he put his whole mouth around him and sucked it like a lollipop. Before Kurogane knew it, the blonde was attempting to swallow his member whole. Kurogane was gasping and panting, but he never once left the soft gaze Fai had on him. He could feel he was close, so close it hurt. He let out gasp after gasp, each one louder than the first until he screamed Fai's name as he shot his seed into the blonde's mouth. Fai gave him a smirk as he went down to untie Kurogane's feet, then his left hand, then his right. Kurogane tackled him, taking him into a warm loving kiss. He stuck his hands up the shorts to massage the pale cheeks they barely hid. He felt Fai's erection pressed against his thigh. He figured he should at least give him release. He pulled off the little shorts and started massaging his member. Fai moaned into his mouth as he put his arms around Kurogane. He parted, seeing Fai was already near the edge, moved down his body and, easily getting past the gag reflux, nearly swallowed him whole. He heard Fai moan out as the salty liquid shot into his stomach. He went back up, kissing Fai again. They parted, and after Fai had pulled his shorts back up, Kurogane pulled the covers back over them. He put an arm around the blonde, as said blonde put a leg over Kurogane's. He looked into the pools of sapphire, as Fai lifted a hand up with a smile on his face to put it on Kurogane's cheek. He rubbed the cheek before allowing contact between their lips one last time. When Kurogane pulled away and opened his eyes, Fai kept his closed and snuggled into Kurogane's chest. Kurogane smiled._** 'That was an interesting thing to do at 4:00 in the morning. Kuro-san had better apologize to the neighbors.' **__'Mokona?' __**'What?' **__'Nothing.' __**'What??' **__'I consider you to be a good friend who lives inside my head, and I just realized something I'm not ready to admit outside of it, so can I tell you?'__** 'It must be important if Kuro-san's being so nice about it. Sure, you can tell Mokona, who is Mokona going to tell anyway?' **__'I love him.'_ Silence. _**'What?' **__'Mokona I'm in love with Fai.' __**'Congratulations! Now you just need to tell Fai-san that!'**__ 'Oh, sure, I'll tell him, right after I tell him about the bet.' __**'Wow, so Fai-san has truly succeeded in stealing Kuro-san's heart.' **_Kurogane grunted. _**'Well we can't very well let Fai-san leave with that now, can we?' **__'I guess not.' __**'Well, we need to get some sleep. Mokona was wondering, what's Fai-san punishing Kuro-san for anyway?' **__'I don't know…' __**'Well goodnight.' **__'Night.'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There it is! So tired…**

**My sister used to do this, it where you roll your hips while turning around.**

**1. My sister used to do it. Its where you rollyour hip while turning.**

**2.Think Daisy Dukes.**

**3.Think like Kagome off Inuyasha, except pink.**

**Six reviews get you the next chapter!**


	10. Never give Fai alcohol Part 1

**I know, its been a while since I've posted, but I am alive, school's been keeping me busy and the chapters are getting longer…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Ohayou Kuro-sama!!" Kurogane awoke to Fai's screaming in his ear. Kurogane opened his eyes, then shut them, and then opened them again, wider. Fai was bent over him, smiling, but…

"What are you wearing?!" Fai opened his eyes.

"What? Don't tell me you already forgot." He held up the corner of the purple skirt he was wearing along with the indigo sweater. Kurogane frowned.

"I mean why are you wearing that?" Fai did a little twirl.

"It has good leeway, its comfortable, …" He put a finger to his bottom lip. "And it goes great with my eyes!" Kurogane sighed, Fai smiled. He pulled the covers off and stood up to find out he was still naked. _'So it wasn't a dream…I rally told Mokona I love Fai…' __**'Yep.' **__'This is going to be some sort of day…'_

"Fai-san I came to get my-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!" poor Sakura chose that moment to use the spare key they gave her, and turned the corner to see her male cousin in girls clothes next to his boyfriend in his birthday suit. The poor girl, it was too much for her to handle, she fainted. Fai immediately ran to her side, whereas Kurogane quickly got dressed.

"Dammit! I told her to give that key back!" Kurogane said to no one in particular as Fai carried Sakura into the other room and came back a minute later. They stood in silence, until Fai spoke.

"She fainted…" He chuckled. Kurogane watched as the chuckling turned into full-blown fits of laughter, and started chuckling himself. Fai stopped, turned to Kurogane, and smiled. "Your smiling, Kuro-rin." Kurogane stopped, then turned away blushing. Fai's hand directed his face to where he was staring into sky-blue. He didn't know who kissed who first, but their lips were currently glued. Fai pulled away and went up to Kurogane's ear, whispering, "And you held out on me…" Kurogane gave a questioning look. Fai smirked. "You never told me you were that big." Kurogane blushed, then frowned.

"Go check on your cousin!!" Fai walked out of the room, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. Kurogane rolled his eyes, then smiled._ 'Why do I love that idiot so much?' __**'Because Fai-san completes Kuro-san.'**_ Kurogane frowned._ ' I wasn't asking you.' __**'So? Mokona answered.' **__'You're so annoying.' __**'Meh!'**_ Kurogane found himself in the living room. He saw Fai sitting on the couch, Sakura on his lap, as he was running his hand through her hair.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen." Kurogane grunted, heading into the kitchen. He went back with a plate in his hands and sat in the chair. After a few minutes, they heard a little ring tone. Fai picked up Sakura's little pink cell phone and answered it. " Hello? She's busy at the moment can I take a message? Ok, bye."

"That kid?" Fai nodded. Kurogane turned to Sakura. "When is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know." As if on cue, Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

"Mm, Fai-san?"

"Hello, Sakura-chan" She shot up, and pushed herself to the other side of the couch, pointing at Fai.

"What are you wearing?!?" Fai smiled.

"It's a long story." She turned to Kurogane.

"What were you two doing?" Kurogane glared.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sakura blushed, turning away. "So what did you come here for anyway?" Sakura turned back to him smiling.

"I forgot." Kurogane stared, Fai just giggled.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun called. He said not to forget about him." Fai got that teasing glint in his eye. "Does Sakura-chan have a boyfriend?" Sakura turned away, blushing, then smiled at Fai.

"I can't take you seriously in that."

"That's what I said." Fai's went big and wide.

"Aw, but don't I look good?"

"That's what scares me…" Kurogane looked at Sakura, Fai giggled.

"When are we going to go to the twins house?"

"Who told you about that?"

"I listened in. When are we going?" Kurogane glared and replied,

"Six."

"So we still have five hours?" Kurogane grunted. Fai smiled. "Lets go get ice cream!" Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Ice cream? Can Syaoran come to?"

"Sure, and let's invite the twins while we're at it!" Kurogane vein-popped as Sakura pulled out her cell phone and Fai rushed to get their phone. Three minutes later, "They're coming!"

"So is Shaoran!" Kurogane crossed his arm in a pout.

"Doesn't anyone care what I think?" _**'Nope.' **_Fai put a hand on Kurogane's shoulder as he stated.

"Kuro-ran we do not care what you think." Sakura put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, Kurogane glared at Fai as he started giggling too. "I'm kidding, come on, let's go." Kurogane grunted.

"I still don't get you."

"And you're still full of surprises, now let's go before the twins get there first." He then headed out the door after Sakura._ 'That guy is still a mystery to me.' __**'Mokona too. Mokona still doesn't know what Fai-san is punishing Kuro-san for, but Kuro-san still needs to tell him about the bet. Mokona isn't sure, but Mokona is thinking if Kuro-san tells Fai-san, Fai-san will stay.'**__ 'I'm working on it.'_ _**'Kuro-san you're not fast enough! Mokona refuses to let Kuro-san's lack of courage ruin his and Fai-sans love! Just admit Kuro-san made a mistake!'**_ It was silent for a minute as Kurogane went outside. _'Its not that I can't tell him, I just don't know how to word that I don't feel bad about the bet.' __**'Mokona doesn't understand…' **__'Its just that as it progressed, the bet, the books, it all started to lose meaning compared to him.' __**'Why doesn't Kuro-san tell Fai-san that?' **__'Because its sappy!' __**'So? It convinced Mokona.' **__'I guess you have a point. Alright, I promise I'll tell him today.' _Kurogane was silent the rest of the way, barley listening to Fai's chatter about Sakura riding with Shaoran, until something caught his attention. "Maybe there is still hope. I've never seen Sakura-chan so happy." He smiled. "After all, her happiness should come before my wants." Kurogane decided to change the subject.

"You and Sakura are close." It was more a statement rather than a question, but Fai answered anyway.

"Yeah, she's more like a sister rather than my cousin…" Kurogane rolled his eyes, parking in front of MacDonald's. They got out of the car and went inside to practically be attacked by the twins.

"Fai-san!" They froze in their tracks as they laid their eyes on Fai, who smiled.

"Hey guys!" Kurogane swore he saw sparkles as the twins ran up hugged Fai.

"Fai-san, in our clothes your beauty is endless!!!!!" Fai looked at them curiously.

"You made these?"

"Uh-huh, we also have some boys clothes." One twin turned to the other.

"Do you think they'd look good on Kurogane?"

"But you made them!?"

"Yes."

"Koji made the main body,"

"And Sanji decorated with accessories." Fai walked over to Kurogane, knowing what was coming next. "And in doing so…"

"We used Fai's beauty to its fullest." One turned to the other.

"Sanji, I'm so lucky to have an older brother who can accessorize so well."

"No, Koji, I'm lucky to have a little brother that can design such beautiful dresses! Together we are unstoppable!!"

"We will fly to the top of the fashion world!"

"And with Fai-san as our model…" They both finished,

"We cannot lose!!!!!!!!!" Koji put one hand on Sanji's cheek, as Sanji used his free hand to hold Koji's. "I love you, Sanji!!"

"I love you, Koji!" Their lips locked. Kurogane, having had enough of this, ruined the moment.

"Are we going to get Ice cream or not?" Without another word, they walked to the counter. Kurogane looked back at Sakura and Syaoran, who appeared to be very pale. He sighed, "Sorry about them." They smiled.

"No, its fine….but, ..um, well…"

"Isn't that incest?" Shaoran finished Sakura's question. One twin popped in front of them out of them.

"Nope!" The other popped up beside him.

"Its twincest!!" Kurogane put an arm around Fai.

"I hate it when they do that."

"Do what?"

"Nothing." The twins turned to them.

"By the way, you two are staying the night tonight." They pointed at Fai and Kurogane.

"What?" They smiled.

"You're going to stay the night." Of course Fai said yes, Kurogane…

"One condition." Everyone listened intently. "No girl clothes!" The two smiled big.

"Of course not!"

"We'll be good!" Kurogane sighed.

"We need to get clothes." The twins started jumping in the air.

"Yay! Yay!" Fai looked around.

"Where are Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun?" The twins shrugged.

"Maybe they're making out in the bathroom." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"They're right over there." Shaoran and Sakura were walking over to a booth, holding hands (along with ice cream). The twins smiled.

"They're so cute."

"Fai, you think you could let your hopes get up this once?" Fai smiled sullenly.

"Come on guys, its not going to happen. After the years over…" He sighed. "I'll be in America." Kurogane put his arm around Fai's waist. Fai looked up at him with shimmering sky blue eyes. Kurogane sighed.

"Are we ever going to get that ice cream?" Fai smiled.

"Un. Let's go."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay, tell me if you like this, from here on out, I'm debating on cutting the chapters in half and updating sooner, or typing a full chapter and taking forever, also me and my friend are making a story, some of the quotes are in my profile, so review and tell me if you think I should type full chapters and post the story.**


	11. Never give Fai aclcohol Part 2

**Okay, I know most of you probably want to kill me right now, but my computer crashed, and I still haven't gotten a new one, so….yeah, but I had a sudden spur of inspiration by looking at your reviews! The updates should come rather regularly from here on, so on with the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where's your car?" Fai asked, turning to the twins, who rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly.

"What car?"

"We walked." Kurogane sighed taking out the keys to his car and unlocking the door.

"Get in." The twins smiled and did as they were told, Fai gave a small smile as well.

"Kuro-sama is such a nice guy." Kurogane blushed at this, but got in on the driver's side without anyone noticing…well, anyone that

mattered…_ 'Kuro-chan's blushing!!!' '…Shut up…'_

"I'm not taking my car to that mansion of yours, so we'll have to walk there." Kurogane said, pulling up to his apartment complex. Kurogane, himself wasn't too keen on what to pack, whatever was clean worked for him, but, of course, someone had to complicate things…Fai was packing some very girly capris, blue, with a white flower embroidered on the hip, and an equally blue baby tee. Kurogane sweat dropped._ 'I guess it could be worse…'_ Then he saw him pack a silver necklace, and silver bracelets…He rolled his eyes……complications.

"Oi, we need to get going." Fai smiled at the twin beckoning them, picking up his bag. Kurogane's eyes narrowed."You aren't wearing those stupid shorts." Kurogane said, glaring daggers at the translucent bag. Fai, still smiling, tilted his head to the side. Kurogane moved the daggers to him. "Don' play dumb, I see them through the bag. You aren't wearing that. Especially around the twins." (Still glaring.) Fai opened his eyes.

"What do the twins have to do with what I wear?"

……….Kurogane thought about it for a minute_. 'Why did I mention the twins..? Duh, because he looks beautiful in that, and so Ahem Fuckable Ahem They'd probably attempt a gang bang' _Kurogane had subconsciously started blushing at the thought of Fai's radiance, then fuming at the thought of their gang bang. When he finally snapped out of his reverie, he came eye to eye with sky blue. He yelped a bit, baked up, then glared, blushing a little."Don't do that!!" Kurogane yelled at Fai, who simply smiled.

"I unpacked them." He pointed at the blue green shorts now on the bed. Kurogane raised an eyebrow in question. When Fai opened his eyes, he saw that dreaded glint. "Would not want Kuro-san jealous." Kurogane crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Who said anything about jealousy?" He turnedaway to have Fai's finger turn his face back to his own, teasing glint still there.

"Kuro-pi, your eyes are turning green." Fai, then, with the finger that was still on his chin brought their lips to meet. It felt so long since the last time they had kissed, and for that reason, they allowed themselves to melt into it, Kurogane wrapping his arms around Fai's waist, Fai wrapping his arms around Kurogane's neck. Kurogane let one hand move to the back of the blonde's head, tilting it so he maneuver his tongue into the other man's mouth. He sucked on Fai's tongue, causing a groan from the other man.

"Will you two hurry- Eeek!." They pulled away at the intrusion of one of the twins, who looked like he had just gone through a midlife crisis, the other one was at his side very soon.

"Koji, What's wrong?" The twin in question pointed at Kurogane and Fai.

"They say they're getting ready, take forty minutes and I come back to find them making out!" Koji shouted.

"How dare you keep us waiting!" Sanji glared, walking over and grabbing Kurogane's bag, While Koji took Fai's. They both grabbed one of Fai's wrists, Dragging him towards the door. Kurogane sighed, following._ 'You still haven't told him.' 'What happened to your vow of silence?' 'It's been five hours.' 'Crap, I was enjoying the silence.' 'You still haven't told him about the bet.' 'I'm working on it.' 'Work harder!' 'Why do you care so much, anyway?' 'What kind of a conscience would Mokona be if Mokona let you lose the love of your life?' '………' 'Hey, you didn't deny it!' '…I can't deny it……' 'You really love Fai-san, don't you?'_ Kurogane grunted.

"Come on, Kurogane!"

"Don't make us drag you, too!" Kurogane silently followed them outside. Fai smiled at him, handing him his bag. He took it, silent. Fai's smile fell.

"Kuro-rin, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said, subconsciously smiling.

"Now I know you're sick." Fai put a hand to his head. Kurogane frowned.

"Shut up. I'll tell you later." The rest of the walk was silent to Kurogane until they reached the mansion. They went in, unpacked their stuff, then the twins spoke up.

"Lets go to our dance club!"

"What?" Kurogane and Fai questioned the twins' sudden outburst simultaneously. The twins smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know! Its so short, I just really wanted to get this out because I was feeling bad, the third part will be up by this weekend I promise! Gomen yo!!!!**_


	12. Never give Fai alchohol, Final Part

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get up! Right when I got back in the writing mood, my laptop broke, and my other computer won't let me update, so I'll have too send them to my friend in Email form, and she'll have to convert them to documents and post them….**

**--**

"Our parents own a night club,"

"We, and anyone with us get in free."

"We can't drink, though. Oh, but Fai-san can."

"I was about to say…." Kurogane wondered off at the twins' smile.

"Although, since Kurogane looks like he's thirty….."

"He might be able to get in." Question marks enveloped the room at this statement.

"Oh, the night club and bar are separated by motion-sensing bars that take pictures of anyone who puts their hand on a bar,"

"And security has them quickly removed if their Ids don't check out." They smiled, simultaneously asking,

"What do ya say?"

"No!"

"Sure." Fai was as quick to agree as Kurogane was to disagree ………..Kurogane knew there was no way out when the twins smiled.

"Too bad, Kurogane," One twin said, putting his arm over Fai's shoulders.

"Looks like its three against one," The other said, mirroring his brother's movements on Fai's other side. They looked at Fai, whose smile, Kurogane figured, was the cue for all three of them to let out a simultaneous,

"We're going!!" Kurogane sighed, his curiosity letting him lose easily, He grunted in agreement.

"But I'm going in what I'm wearing."

"Actually…" The twins smiled evilly.

"Me and Koji have been thinking…."

"You must feel left out with your two best friends fawning over your boyfriend's beauty…"

"So this time, we made you some clothes!" Kurogane vein-popped.

"If you made me girl's clothes, I will not hesitate to kill both of you."

"Nope!" The twins smiled.

"No girl's clothes!"

"Stay here, Koji, I'll get it." One of the twins, apparently Sanji, said, going into the giant closet. Koji, turned to Kurogane and started circling him, like a vulture does a corpse.

"What?!" Kurogane stated, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah,… your jeans'll work……..The shoes too…." He turned to the closet. "Sanji! Just bring the shirt!"

"Ok!" Was the reply heard from the closet. Kurogane was really getting nervous now, after all, it's the twins we're talking about…. He learned to never estimate them….. No one could but themselves…His eves went wide when Sanji appeared from behind the door holding a red Chinese style shirt With black flame-looking dragons on the front, two dragons. It had no sleeves, which was fine for him…_ 'Wow…its pretty!' 'Shut up………it does look like me……I can't believe I'm going to do this…'_

"Do you like it?" The twins looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, apparently, they saw he was considering it. Kurogane frowned and turned away.

"Che, I'll try it on…" The twins high-fived each other, exclaiming,

"He likes it!!" In the middle of congratulating each other for, what seemed like making a miracle happen, Kurogane snatched the shirt out of their hands. Taking his own black shirt off, he slipped the red shirt over his head with ease. He stood in font of the mirror, amazed._ 'It fits….' _It fit perfectly, his personality, his figure, he was truly at a loss for words……Which brings him to the fact he made the mistake of estimating the twins….Who were also standing in shock, most likely at the fact he hadn't ripped the thing off yet, Fai on the other hand was very pleased with the image in the mirror, and made it known by waltzing up to Kurogane, slinging himself over most of his back, legs in the air, face next to Kurogane's ear. He smiled, whispering,

"Wow, Kuro-pon, I never knew you could look so,…." Fai licked the shell of Kurogane's ear. "Hott…" Kurogane blushed at the ministration….That the twins quickly interrupted, by latching onto each of his arms and yelling,

"Cool!!" In his ears.

"The girls and guys are gonna be all over you!!"

"I already told you, I have no interest in girls." Kurogane sighed….as an after thought, blushing lightly, he added, "Or other guys."……He peeked at Fai out of the corner of his eyes. Fai opened his eyes and smiled. Kurogane swore he saw Fai's sky blue eyes shimmer under his gaze….And then the twins opened their mouths.

"Now for Fai-san!!" They grabbed Fai's wrists. Fai pulled away.

"No, I have the perfect outfit." Kurogane quirked his eyebrow at this statement, but his only response was a smile as Fai disappeared into the closet._ 'Mokona…' 'Yes?' 'Why do I have a bad feeling?' 'Mokona doesn't know……but I have it too'_ Their feeling were confirmed when Fai came out in the infamous stripper uniform.

"No." Kurogane stated with a vein-pop. Fai sighed.

"I need to get past you again, ne?" Kurogane smirked, wordlessly saying, you got it. Fai smiled at the twins. "You two should go get ready." The twins fumbled around a bit, but left, and came back with a wooden pole, about Fai's height, and handed it to Fai, whose eyes went wide. "You still……" They smiled, and disappeared into the closet. Kurogane braced himself, but was confused when Fai didn't move, so, naturally, he moved first, running at Fai, intending to tackle pin him, but Fai started running at him as well, and just before they collided, Fai let his pole meet the ground and pole-vaulted over Kurogane's head, kicking him in the back with the flat of his hooker boot, causing Kurogane to tumble over. Kurogane looked up at him, dumbfounded. Had his puny, skinny as humanly possible, cross dressing boyfriend beaten him in a small quarrel for the second time in a row?_ 'Fai-san:2, Kurogane:0!'_ Fai smiled, locking his hands behind his head. "Sorry, Kuro-tan, but I want to see that club." The twins came out in regular blue jeans, and blue t-shirts. They smiled at the question marks.

"We don't want to attract attention,"

"It's a long story, so we won't explain."

"Come on, the car should be ready by now." They finished as Fai helped Kurogane off the floor, following the twins into the black limo.

--

Kurogane was sitting in the middle of the club where the metal bars separate the club from the bar. His eyes darted back and forth from the twins, dancing and making out on the floor, to Fai, who was nearly totally drunk dancing by himself, until a group of four guys walked over to him. They said something and he saw Fai smile and nod, then start dancing again. This time, one of the guys ground his hips against Fai. Trying not to get to hasty, Kurogane closed his eyes for a minute. When he reopened them, Fai was in one of the other man's arms, rolling his hips into the mans. Kurogane started inaudibly growling in his throat when one other man pulled Fai by the arm away from the guy he was with and grabbed Fai's butt, pushing their groins together. Kurogane's growl left his throat this time as he walked over to the metal bar separating them. His eyes narrowed when the only man who hadn't touched Fai yet wrapped his arms around the blonde, rubbing his hips into Fai's backside. Kurogane saw a hand wonder down to disappear under the tight leather. That was it. He snapped. Without thinking, he jumped the metal bar, setting off a small beep. He ignored it, running over to where his drunken boyfriend was being molested. He stepped through the four men, picked up Fai, and tossed him over his shoulder. When one of the men went to protest, he let out a feral growl. The men very quickly backed off. Then a couple of macho guys dressed in black came over to them. One grabbed hold of Kurogane's arm.

"We need you to leave, sir." Kurogane gave him the evilest glare the man had probably seen in his life, eyes screaming bloody murder. The man very quickly let go of his arm.

"We were just leaving." With that, Kurogane started walking away.

"But Kuro-wan! I want to stay! I want to stay!!" Fai started pounding on Kurogane's back. It was weak enough he could ignore it. Surely it was midnight by now,.. But if it was, he would've broken his promise to Mokona….. 'Crap.' He walked out to see the black limo they took out front. He tossed Fai into the car, then put himself in next to the blonde, who was now pouting "I never have any fun…" Kurogane growled and pressed his lips forcefully to Fai's in a heated kiss. He pulled away, looking into his sapphire eyes.

" You are my boyfriend. I will not allow you to be treated like that by other guys." Fai frowned,

" I was just about to sock'em when you got there!" Fai crossed his arms, stubbornly. Kurogane sighed, realizing it was useless fighting with a drunk man. He looked at the built in clock in the limo. 11:55.….

"All anger aside, I need to tell you something.." Fai looked like he was listening, so he continued, "The twins and I had a bet….if I could kick you to the curb, they'd pay for my books next year. If I couldn't, I had to tell the whole school I'm gay. It was stupid to agree, I know, but, well,…" Kurogane looked Fai directly in the eyes. "I could never hurt you like that."

"Thank you for telling me, Kuro-san." Fai smiled.

"Aren't you mad?" Kurogane question marked. Fai got that glint in his eye.

"The twins already told me about it. They told me before I agreed. I was mad that you were getting serious, and hadn't told me."

"You aren't going to leave?"

"Why would I leave? Oh, and by the way, punishment over!" Fai smiled.

"You were punishing me for that!?" Kurogane turned away. There was a slight pause. "About what I said earlier,.." He spoke, unable to look at Fai. (**Note: it takes him about five minutes to get this out)** "The reason I'd lose the bet…its because…..because" Kurogane took a deep breath and closed his eyes. " Its because I'm in love with you!" When Kurogane got no response, he opened one eye to see Fai, against the window, passed out. Kurogane felt like screaming, but settled for sighing as he pulled the unconscious blonde into his arms, His head on Kurogane's shoulder, Kurogane's head on his head. He yawned. "Head over heels in love…" 'With you.'

--

**There you have it. He technically said it... I'm going to try to get off my lazy ass and pick this story back up, encouagement welcomed!**


End file.
